


Like Fire

by anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Come Swallowing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/pseuds/anonymouschupacabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously? That’s the only plan he could come up with? “I’ll just lie to my family.” And why me? And why did I say yes? How am I supposed to handle a weekend of nonstop Hinata. Not just being around him but also pretending to be his boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i've been holding on to this fic for like 3 months and i think it's finally time i posted it. I tried to write it to post in december but then basically i chickened out until right now actually. 
> 
> honestly, is there anything more quintessentially "fanfic" than Fake Relationship AU? like it's the corner stone of all fanfic and it was about time i wrote one. 
> 
> I want to preface this by saying that i did not intend for the sex scene to be that explicit, it just kind of happened that way. and even though the tags kind of explain it all, i'm going to put another warning here 
> 
> *warning* explicit sexual situations, seriously.

* * *

        “What? No,” Kageyama said immediately.

        “Aw, come on please?” Hinata begged. “You would be doing me like, the biggest favor. Totally worth like 5 favors from me.”

        “Still no,” Kageyama insisted. Hinata just scrunched up his face at him in annoyance as he leaned on the bar. Kageyama tried to get back to work, cleaning and wiping down the bar, but found it very hard to ignore Hinata’s small whines of annoyance. “Will you stop whining?” Kageyama asked throwing the dirty paper towel in the garbage with excessive force.

        “I’m not whining,” Hinata whined. “I’m...frustrated.”

        “Well take out your frustration on something productive like flipping the chairs,” Kageyama instructed pointing at all the tables in the restaurant with chairs still not flipped over onto the tables.

        “Ugh, fine,” Hinata groaned, dramatically pushing himself off the bar and trudging over to the nearest table. Kageyama let out shaky breath that he’d been holding since Hinata had walked over to him. He failed to compose himself by the time Tsukishima sauntered over to the bar.

        “You look...tense,” Tsukishima smirked resting his arm on the broom handle he was holding.

        “Fuck off,” Kageyama grunted as he tried desperately to focus on cleaning the bar.

        “Oh, actually tense huh?” Tsukishima grinned. “Could it be because of what your boyfriend asked you?”

        “He’s not my boyfriend,” Kageyama mumbled, rubbing a spot on the bar top with possibly unnecessary force.

        “No, but that was the plan right?” Tsukishima teased, lowering his voice as he leaned in closer to Kageyama. Kageyama snapped his head up to glare at him. “Oh wait, I’m sorry, I meant ‘the favor’.”

        “Don’t you have floors to sweep?” Kageyama said bitterly, making a show of him wiping the rest of the bar.

        “But isn’t this like a dream come true for you?” Tsukishima said ignoring Kageyama. “Wouldn’t you want to jump at the chance to be the little shrimps boyfriend?”

        “One day someone’s going to drop a house on you,” Kageyama glared at Tsukishima who only smirked in response.

        “Your attempts at insults are amusing, but only indicative of the veracity of my assertions,” Tsukishima said haughtily.

        “Fuck you,” Kageyama said shutting off the bar lights.

        “Pass,” Tsukishima said standing up and taking the broom in his hand. “But you would want that more with Hinata anyway, right?” Kageyama just clenched his jaw and didn’t say anything.  “I think you should do it.”

        “Why?” Kageyama asked incredulously.

        “Because it would be hilarious?” Tsukishima said like it was obvious. Kageyama frowned heavily at him. “Because you want to.”

        “No, I do not,” Kageyama said turning away from Tsukishima so he wouldn’t see the blush that formed on his face. “Wh-why would you even say that?”

        “So your crush since what? Forever? He asks you to be his boyfriend for the weekend and you decline?” Tsukishima said strolling over to where Kageyama walked over. “Doesn’t that seem...counterproductive?”

        “It seems like you’re eavesdropping when you should be sweeping,” Kageyama said turning around to face the liquor bottles to arrange them, but more so to not look at Tsukishima. Unfortunately he caught Tsukishima gaze in the mirror.

        “Yeah whatever,” Tsukishima chuckled.

        “C-can you just go away or something?” Kageyama stuttered awkwardly. “You’re irritating me with your asinine questions.”

        “Big word for a moron,” Tsukishima smirked. Kageyama only frowned in response. “Did he say why he needed you to be his-”

        “Hey what are you guys talking about?” Hinata asked cheerfully, walking over to them as he untied his waist apron.

        “Nothing, Tsukishima is being an ass, as usual,” Kageyama said before he could say anything. “And he was just leaving.” Kageyama gave Tsukishima a pointed glare and Tsukishima walked away with a smirk.

        “So...about what I asked you...” Hinata said looking down at his fingers playing with the soapy water on the bar. “Can you please reconsider?”

        “Literally no,” Kageyama said feeling his cheeks start to blush again.

        “But every time I see my grandma she’s always asking me if I’m dating anyone and it’s really embarrassing to say no every time,” Hinata complained.

        “So then actually date someone, dumbass,” Kageyama said in frustration.

        “Ugh, I’ve tried,” Hinata whined, throwing his head back dramatically. “But it’s so hard, and I didn’t have enough time to find someone to actually date by tomorrow.”

        “Why do you even need a date?” Kageyama asked. “Where are you even going?”

        “I’m going to my grandma’s 75th birthday party,” Hinata said sitting on one of the bar stools. “And all my cousin’s always bring someone and I’m tired of being the odd man out. Plus my grandma and my aunts are really up my ass about being single. Also I don’t want to relive the set-up disaster.”

        “It’s not my fault you have an invasive family,” Kageyama said leaning on the bar counter. “Why me? Why not ask someone else?”

        “Well...I sort of did but other people were busy this weekend and when you said you weren’t I thought you’d be perfect,” Hinata explained sheepishly.

        “Oh so I was your last resort?” Kageyama asked offended.

        “Wait, so now you’re mad I didn’t ask you first?” Hinata laughed.

        “Er, no. I just, I thought that I was, um,” Kageyama stumbled trying to cover up his jealousy. “Never mind. The answer is still no.”

        “Ugh, why?” Hinata whined.

        “Because,” Kageyama said as if that was reason enough.

        “But my grandma,” Hinata pleaded. “She’s so old. She might not have another birthday. And all she wants to do is see me with someone and happy.”

        “What are you doing?” Kageyama asked warily.

        “Kageyama,” Hinata pleaded again. “Don’t you want to make my elderly grandmother happy?”

        “Stop this,” Kageyama said shaking his head.

        “Kageyama,” Hinata said again. “Are you really going to let my elderly, brittle grandma die before she sees the one thing in the whole world that she wants? Are you, Kageyama? Are you that cruel to begrudge an old woman her dying wish?”

        “Stop trying to guilt me into it!” Kageyama exclaimed.

        “Is it working?” Hinata grinned.

        “I hate you,” Kageyama sighed. He closed his eyes and hung his head, taking a deep breath. “...fine.”

        “Really?” Hinata said surprised.

        “Yeah, fine. Whatever,” Kageyama said shrugging. “I’ll pretend to be your...bo-boyfriend or whatever for the weekend.”

        “Yay! I knew you’d come around eventually,” Hinata cheered happily.

        “I hate you so much,” Kageyama said shaking his head at Hinata.

        “Nah, you love me,” Hinata smiled. All Kageyama could do was swallow and try not to blush more that he knew he already was. “I’m so glad you’re coming actually. It’ll be fun. The celebration is at my grandma’s house in the country, which is huge and it has like this big pool and a Jacuzzi and a media room so we can watch movies with my cousins. Plus there’s always a fight between my uncles so we’ll be sufficiently entertained. You won’t regret it.”

        “Oh I think I already am,” Kageyama said under his breath.

        “I’ll text you later about it, but I’ll probably come by to pick you up tomorrow afternoon so we can drive there,” Hinata said, not hearing Kageyama’s comment. “It’s kind of a longish drive there, so I’d rather do it the day before, if that’s ok with you?”

        “Yeah it’s fine,” Kageyama sighed. “Is...is there anything I need to bring? Like a gift or something? Food?”

        “Oh no not at all,” Hinata said waving him off. “Just yourself and enough clothes for the weekend. And you know something nice for the actual party. Not like, too nice, but like nice you know?”

        “I have no idea what you mean,” Kageyama said shaking his head.

        “Whatever, you’ll figure it out,” Hinata said waving his hand. “I’ll see you later ok? Thanks again so much for doing this, seriously.”

        “Yeah, you’re welcome, whatever. Go away,” Kageyama said trying to keep himself sounding cold but was fighting the urge to smile. He watched Hinata leap off the bar stool and run into the back office of the restaurant.

        “So you caved didn’t you?” Tsukishima teased walking over quietly. “I knew you would. I just thought it’d take like ten more minutes of Hinata’s groveling.”

        “Fuck off, ok?” Kageyama sighed. His mind was still going over Hinata’s mention of the Jacuzzi, which immediately led to less than platonic thoughts.  He tried to rid his face of any evidence of those thoughts as he watched Hinata walk out of the back office and towards the front door, waving as he left.

        “I don’t know why you don’t just tell him you like him,” Tsukishima shrugged once the door closed behind Hinata. “What's the worst that could happen?”

        “He turns me down and then doesn’t talk to me anymore,” Kageyama answered matter-of-factly.

        “So you admit you do like him?” Tsukishima smirked.

        “I- well, I’m actually,” Kageyama stammered flustered. “Oh fuck you.”

        “I think you’d rather fuck the shrimp wouldn’t you?” he teased again. “And look, now you have the perfect opportunity. Late nights. Close quarters. Maybe some bed sharing...”

        “Ok that’s enough,” Kageyama said walking around the bar and towards the back office to collect his things. He could hear Tsukishima laughing behind him as he walked toward the office. Hanging his apron along with the others, Kageyama said a quick goodbye to Ukai, the owner, and rushed out through the restaurant trying to avoid Tsukishima. As he got outside he suddenly wished he didn’t have to wear the restrictive white button down and black pants to work. The heat was sweltering and as he walked home he tried to keep his mind on how uncomfortable he was instead of how nervous he was.

        _Seriously? That’s the only plan he could come up with? “I’ll just lie to my family.” And why me? And why did I say yes? How am I supposed to handle a weekend of nonstop Hinata. Not just being around him but also pretending to be his boyfriend._

Kageyama tried to push all thoughts of what he had gotten himself into out of his head as he approached his apartment. Taking the stairs two at a time, Kageyama reached his apartment and unlocked it as fast as he could. Walking in without looking down, Kageyama tripped over the shoes that were littered on the floor in front of the entrance.

        “Fuck,” Kageyama groaned, smacking himself into the back of the couch as he attempted to stop himself from face planting into the floor. “Really? Do these shoes really need to be right here?” he complained kicking several pairs of shoes out of the way. “Oikawa!” he called, hoping his roommate was home so he could yell at him.

        “Yes, my love?” Oikawa answered sauntering out from his bedroom. He walked into the living room area where Kageyama was forcibly arranging shoes against the wall. “You summoned me?”

        “Can you please put your fucking shoes somewhere that isn’t in front of the door so when I come in I don’t break my neck,” Kageyama instructed irritably. He looked over at Oikawa who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his bare chest, smirking down at Kageyama.

        “You got it, my liege,” Oikawa snarked adjusting his pajama pants to rest even lower on his hips. “Anything else you want to reprimand me for? I was just about to initiate sex so I need to know how long you’re going to yell at me for.”

        “Well if you weren’t a disaster then I wouldn’t have to interrupt your sex,” Kageyama stated pulling off his own shoes and arranging them neatly.  

        “Sorry Kageyama, it was my fault. I distracted him before he could move the shoes out the way.” Kageyama looked up and saw Oikawa’s ash-haired boyfriend walk out of his room, tying the drawstring of the pajama pants around his waist as he walked over.

        “It’s fine Suga,” Kageyama sighed. He walked around the couch and threw himself on it, putting his hands over his eyes.

        “What’s wrong?” Suga asked moving Kageyama’s legs over so he could sit down.

        “Nothing its just-it’s nothing,” Kageyama said dismissively.

        “Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Suga said. Kageyama moved his hand off his face a bit to look at Suga.

        “I agreed to do something that I really don’t want to do,” Kageyama groaned sitting up properly on the couch.

        “So just don’t do it,” Oikawa said plopping himself down next to Suga on the couch’s armrest. He draped his arm around Suga shoulder as he leaned against him. “If I don’t want to do something I just don’t do it.”

        “Yeah, that’s not always the best advice...” Suga said patting his boyfriend's leg. “What is it that you don’t want to do, and we can figure out what you should do.”

        “Hinata asked me to go with him to his grandmother’s birthday party over the weekend and pretend to be his boyfriend because he doesn’t want to be embarrassed again by being the only person there without a significant other,” Kageyama said in one breath. Oikawa and Suga just stared at him in silent shock. “So...yeah...and I don’t want to go because...like...well...”

        “Oh my god that is the greatest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” Oikawa whispered in amazement. Kageyama just looked at him confused.

        “What? Why?” Kageyama asked.

        “Because you’re living some YA level shit and my life has never been that interesting,” Oikawa laughed. Suga hit his leg with his hand. “Oh I didn’t mean ‘not interesting’ as in ‘boring’, I meant it as not as tumultuous,” Oikawa amended quickly pressing a kiss to the top of Suga’s head.

        “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Suga said turning back to Kageyama. “So you don’t want to go because you like him right?” Kageyama didn’t say anything gave a noncommittal shrug. “Kageyama, I know you do.”

        “Ugh, alright fine,” Kageyama groaned. “I like him. I like him a lot. Like _a lot_ a lot. Since like forever.”

        “We knew that already,” Oikawa shrugged.

        “Then why’d you make me say it?” Kageyama asked annoyed.

        “I don’t know,” Oikawa shrugged exchanging looks with Suga. “Cause it’s funny?”

        “Ugh, you’re an asshole,” Kageyama grumbled. “So what do I do, Suga? How do I get out of this?”

        “Well...” Suga began unsure, “do you want to get out of it?”

        “Um, yes? Of course. That’s why I’m asking,” Kageyama said confused.

        “But this could be like,” Suga said searching for the word, “I don’t know...that thing that gets you guys together, you know?”

        “But we’re just pretending,” Kageyama said glumly. “And I got to be honest with you, that really sucks.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I’ve watch Hinata date and break up with a bunch of people since I’ve known him, but we’ve always been friends. Just friends. And he doesn’t always talk to the people he dates after he breaks up with them, and I really don’t- and this is going to sound so stupid and cliché but it’s the truth- I don’t want to ruin our friendship on the whim that we _could_ date and _maybe_ not break up.”

        “That _was_ so cliché and stupid,” Oikawa cooed, pretending to be touched. Kageyama just scowled at him. “But super cute too.”

        “Ignore him,” Suga said putting his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “I completely understand how you feel. But you don’t know how Hinata feels either. Use this weekend as like, a litmus test. Feel it out a bit.” Kageyama just nodded his head.

        “I guess... I’ll go pack then,” Kageyama said getting up from the couch. He felt very conflicting feelings of both excitement and complete dread as he walked into his room to pack for the weekend.       

* * *

        Kageyama couldn’t help but look at his phone. He was sitting in his living room trying desperately to distract himself from looking at the time. But every time he told himself to focus on the TV, forget that he was waiting for Hinata to contact him, he would find himself staring at his blank phone cursing himself again. It wasn’t until he reprimanded himself for the millionth time to ignore his phone, that it did actually begin to vibrate in his hand.

        Looking at him confused for a second, Kageyama finally registered that Hinata’s caller id was on his screen and he was actually calling him. Almost dropping his phone in his attempt to answer it, Kageyama quickly put the phone to his ear.

        “Hello?” he said trying not to sound out of breath with nervous.

        “Kageyama! Hey, I’m almost at your apartment,” Hinata said cheerily on the other end.  “You packed right?”

        “Yeah of course,” Kageyama said shrugging Hinata off even though he couldn’t see him. “I’m not stupid.” Kageyama immediately regretted saying that as aggressively as soon as he said it.

        “Sure you’re not, Kageyama,” Hinata said jokingly. “I’ll be there in like two minutes so I’ll meet you out front, see you soon!” Hinata hung up and Kageyama felt even more nervous than before. After talking to Hinata it suddenly felt way more real and he wasn’t sure how to deal with his nerves.

        Kageyama grabbed his duffel bag and slipped on his shoes leaving the apartment. He walked down the stairs trying to think of how the weekend could be spent in a way that wasn’t painfully awkward, and was falling short. He reached the entrance to his building just as he saw Hinata’s car pull up in front.

        “Hey Kageyama!” Hinata waved over rolling down the passenger side window.

        “Hey,” Kageyama said as he approached the car. He threw his bag in the backseat with Hinata’s bag and slid into the front seat.

        “Thanks again for coming,” Hinata said as Kageyama buckled himself in. “It means a lot. I really don’t think I could go to another one of these family events and be asked when I’m going to find someone.”

        “It’s fine,” Kageyama said trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. “I had nothing better to do anyway so...”

        “It’ll be fun,” Hinata said pulling out into the road. “Well...ok maybe not _fun_ but it shouldn’t suck. If anything we can spend the whole time making fun of my uncles who are going to get very drunk and try to fight each other.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him. “No seriously. Like physically fight each other. With their hands. One of them is a biter. It’s very entertaining.”

        “Looking forward to it,” Kageyama said. Hinata just hummed happily in response. “How long is the drive there anyways?”

        “Only like 5 hours,” Hinata said nonchalantly.

        “Oh only,” Kageyama repeated.

        “Well it’s not a big deal,” Hinata shrugged. “But I didn’t want to do it tomorrow and try to get there before the party and deal with Saturday traffic. It’s easier to do the drive now, calmly.”

        “It’s fine,” Kageyama said. “Like I said, I had nothing better to do.” Kageyama looked over at Hinata who had a slight smile on his face.

* * *

         “That’s a stupid choice, and you should be ashamed,” Kageyama said shaking his head and trying not to laugh at Hinata.

        “No it’s not!” Hinata laughed, glancing at Kageyama then moving his eyes to the road. “It’s true, I’d rather have the billion dollars.”

        “But if you were a super genius then you could convince anyone to give you anything because you’d be super smart,” Kageyama reasoned, gesturing with his mostly-empty Slurpee.

        “Nah, sounds like work,” Hinata laughed. “I’ll just take the money.”

        “You’re so dumb,” Kageyama chuckled taking a sip of his Slurpee.  

        “You’re...dumb,” Hinata said struggling for a better comeback. Kageyama just snickered at him around his straw. “Shut up. We’re almost there.”

        “Ugh finally,” Kageyama groaned throwing his head back. “I have to pee so bad.”

        “You moron, you could have told me, I would have pulled over somewhere,” Hinata laughed. “But that’s what you get for buying the largest Slurpee you could.”

        “No regrets,” Kageyama said taking a large gulp. “It’s delicious.”

        “It’s going to be so funny watching you try to hold in your pee as my grandma talks your ear off,” Hinata said fondly.

        “Wait what?” Kageyama said turning his head toward Hinata who was smiling mischievously.  “No, please. I really have to pee, just pull in somewhere like a Starbucks or a tree or somethi-”

        “We’re here!” Hinata cheered as he turned into a long canopied drive. Kageyama looked in horror as he saw the long drive and the house approaching in the distance.

        “But...my bladder...” Kageyama said hopelessly as Hinata drove towards the large house.

        “Is in for a real endurance test,” Hinata finished. The trees broke for a full view of the house to reveal a huge 3-story home amidst a forest of trees.

        “This is a really big house for one grandma,” Kageyama commented looking out the passenger side window as Hinata parked next to a few other cars.

        “It’s technically not my grandma’s house but it’s owned by my dad and all his brothers,” Hinata said turning off the car. “But my grandma just lives here because you know, she’s their mom and all.”

        “So you’re grandma lives in a house in the woods?” Kageyama said turning to look at Hinata.

        “Yeah I guess so,” Hinata shrugged.

        “So that makes you little red-head ridding hood,” Kageyama smirked.

        “I’m going to make sure my grandma talks to you for hours non-stop,” Hinata threatened. “You’re going to pee your pants.”

        “Ok, ok I’m sorry,” Kageyama apologized, laughing. “Oh god, don’t make me laugh, it makes me have to pee.”

        “That is so good to know,” Hinata grinned evilly, getting out of the car before Kageyama could retort. Kageyama got out of the car and followed Hinata to grab his bag. “Here,” Hinata said throwing Kageyama his duffle over the car. “Come on, lets go inside.” Kageyama went to follow him in but then remembered something that had him grabbing Hinata’s arm and pulling him backward.

        “Wait wait, we never came up with like a story or anything,” Kageyama said frantically. “I don’t know what to say. I’m not very good with making it up on the spot, I need a plan or something.”

        “Oh shit, you’re right,” Hinata realized. “Um, we can come up with something quick and then we’ll expand on it later.”

        “Ok yeah,” Kageyama said nodding. “So what’s the plan?”

        “No idea,” Hinata said shaking his head. Kageyama just frowned at him annoyed. “Ok, ok how about this: we’ve been friends since forever, which is true, and we kind of just realized we liked each other a few months ago and have been together ever since. It’s simple, with a bit of the truth in there so it’d be easier to remember.”

        “Wh-what truth?” Kageyama said his heartbeat picking up.

        “That we’ve been friends forever,” Hinata said like it was obvious. “Come on Kageyama it’s not that difficult.”

        “Sorry, you’re right,” Kageyama said a bit flustered. He tightened his grip on his bag trying to expel some of his nerves. “Simple is better.”

        “Yeah, too many details sounds like a lie anyway,” Hinata said throwing his bag’s strap over his shoulder. “Come on, lets go in.” Hinata began to walk away when Kageyama grabbed his arm and pulled him back again. “What is it this time?”

        “D-do I just call you Hinata?” Kageyama said nervously.

        “Um, yeah. What else would you call me?” Hinata asked incredulously.

        “Well, isn’t everyone in there called Hinata?” Kageyama said like he was explaining something really difficult.

        “Oh yeah, you’re right,” Hinata said as it dawned on him. “Well then, I mean you’re supposed to be my boyfriend so you’d call me Shouyou anyway, right?”

        “Ri-right,” Kageyama said trying for indifference and failing.

        “Or baby,” Hinata teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

        “Don’t push your luck,” Kageyama said sharply trying to distract from the blushing in his cheeks.

        “Sweetheart,” Hinata continued giggling. “Darling. Honeybuns. The love of my life.”

        “I’m going to punch your face,” Kageyama growled, completely red and embarrassed.

        “Alright, alright,” Hinata laughed putting his hand up in surrender. “Just Shouyou then.”

        “You’re lucky if I call you Shouyou,” Kageyama said gruffly. “I’m going to call you dumbass the whole time and people are going to think you’re into being called demeaning names.”

        “Or I just have a jerk boyfriend,” Hinata smirked. “Or both.”

        “Yeah, ok we’ll see about that,” Kageyama said dismissively.

        “Well, come on _honeybuns_ ,” Hinata said taking Kageyama’s hand. “Lets get inside so I can show off my new boyfriend.”

        “I’m going to murder you,” Kageyama said hoping Hinata couldn’t feel how sweaty his hand just got all of a sudden.

        “Yeah ok,” Hinata said walking up the few steps to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and interlaced his fingers between Kageyama’s causing Kageyama to tense his whole body in anxiety.  It was only a few moments until the large door opened.

        “Shouyou! You’re here!” said the smallest little old lady Kageyama had ever seen. She had muted red hair and wore a loud pink dress that clashed wonderfully with her hair. Hinata’s hand was ripped out of his as he was pulled into what looked like a bone-crushing hug.

        “Hi grandma,” Hinata mumbled against her shoulder. “Happy Birthday.”

        “Oh thank you Shou,” She said releasing him from her grasp. “I’m so glad you came early. I missed you. And um, who is this?” she asked pushing Hinata aside slightly. Kageyama tried not to shrink under her gaze. He had the full attention of the tiny elderly woman and he had never been so nervous in his life. He tried to straighten up his posture as he coughed into his arm.

        “I’m, um Kageyama,” he said awkwardly as she watched him with a smirk.

        “Well hello Kageyama,” she said giving him a slow smile as she stuck out her hand. “I’m Kiyomi,” she added in an almost sensual voice shaking his hand. “You’re...” she looked him up and down, “handsome.”

        “Oh my god grandma this is my boyfriend,” Hinata said red-faced. He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment as Kageyama just blushed brilliantly.

        “For now,” She winked theatrically.

        “Oh my god,” Hinata mumbled from behind his hands. Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do so he just stood there saying nothing, but feeling his face get redder every second.

        “Oh Shou,” Kiyomi laughed releasing Kageyama’s hand. “I’m only messing with you. Lighten up life’s too short. And I would know.”  Kageyama wasn’t sure what to make of this lady who managed to embarrass both him and Hinata in the span of one minute. But all he knew was he liked her and was very scared of her at the same time. “Come in, come in,” She said gesturing for them to follow her into the house. “Oh but you,” she said taking Kageyama’s arm, “you come with me.”

        “Oh, um ok,” Kageyama stumbled nervously as he followed the surprisingly quick woman into the large house. She led him threw the first floor and into the spacious kitchen where it appeared like she had been preparing food for dozens of people. Every available counter top was covered in containers of some food or another. Kageyama took in all the food with wide eyes and a slightly hungry stomach.

        “Are you guys hungry?” she asked pushing Kageyama into a seat at the breakfast counter. “Or maybe thirsty?”

        “Oh, Kageyama is definitely thirsty,” Hinata smirked looking at Kageyama mischievously. Kageyama couldn’t help at laugh humorlessly at the irony. “Give him a nice tall glass of water.”

        “Of course,” Kiyomi said pulling out an insanely tall cup and filling it with water. “Here you go, Kageyama,” she said sliding the glass in front him with a smirk. Kageyama thanked her uncomfortably and took the glass in his hand. Turning and giving Hinata a glare, he turned to the glass and forced himself to down half of it in one go. With a gasp for air, Kageyama put the glass back down on the counter shooting a second glare at Hinata who only laughed.

        “So, Kageyama,” Kiyomi said as she started put away the water pitcher, “tell me about yourself. You must be something special if Shouyou brought you here. Twenty-five years old, and this is the first time he’s brought someone for the family. Tell me why you’re special.”

        “Um, well I...” Kageyama trailed off completely unsure what to say. He gave a quick glance at Hinata to ask for help.

        “He’s ...just um, the only one who seemed worthy enough to meet you grandma,” Hinata said saving Kageyama from answering. “I wouldn’t want to waste your time with anyone who wasn’t completely special. I’m not like Tetsuya, you know.”

        “Oh don’t even get me started on your idiot cousin,” Kiyomi said putting her hands up to stop Hinata. “I’ve met more of that boy’s girlfriends than I’ve seen shells in the ocean. And who knows who he’s bring tomorrow.”  Kageyama looked over at Hinata, thanking him silently for distracting her. She continued to complain about Hinata’s cousin, which led to complaining about a different cousin, which led to complaining about all his cousins, which led her complaining about his entire family and before Kageyama knew it, he had been listening to her for almost an hour.

        “Oh but, you know what, I don’t even want to talk about it anymore,” Kiyomi said tossing her hand. “I’m going to get all worked up.”

        “I wouldn’t want that,” Hinata smirked, watching Kageyama squirm in his seat uncomfortably. “Hey, we’re going to go put our stuff away ok? I’ll see you later grandma,” Hinata said picking up their bags.

        “Oh yes, sorry,” Kiyomi said. “I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.”

        “It’s alright,” Hinata said pressing a kiss to the elderly woman’s forehead. “Come, Kageyama,” he smirked motioning for Kageyama to follow him. Kageyama practically jumped off his seat as he rushed to follow Hinata. He led him back through the main living area, and up the stairs up onto the second floor. Hinata poked his head into the doorway at the end of the right hall. “Aw, yeah. No one took this bedroom yet, come on,” he said walking in. Kageyama quickly followed in behind him trying to desperately think about anything that wasn’t his bladder.

        The room immediately surprised Kageyama; the bedroom’s high vaulted ceiling was lit entirely by floor to ceiling windows that looked out on to the forest beyond the house. One window was actually a sliding door, which led onto a small balcony. The bedroom has a large wide, king-sized bed with enormous pillows and a thick warm looking blanket.

        “Whoa,” Kageyama breathed, forgetting momentarily that he really had to pee. “It’s...”

        “Awesome, I know right,” Hinata said dropping their bags at the foot of the bed. “It also has an en suit,” he whispered pointing to the door to their right.

        “Oh thank fuck,” Kageyama said rushing into the bathroom. He never unbuttoned his pants faster as he did just then. “Oh my god,” Kageyama sighed. “I had to go so bad, you were particularly evil you know? A whole glass of water? Why are you like that?” Kageyama asked zipping himself back up. He flushed and washed his hands, drying them on the small hand towel available on the sink. “ _Oh Kageyama is thirsty_ , you sick fuck. You know, I should have-” Kageyama walked out into the room and saw that Hinata was no longer in it. With a quick glance around he saw that Hinata had stepped out on to the balcony and was staring out onto the trees below.

        Kageyama allowed himself a moment to breathe. He felt like he hadn’t taken a non-nervous breath since Hinata asked him to come with him. Watching Hinata, he tried to push away all his usual _oh god he’s so cute_ feelings because he knew that it would only serve to make matters worse. He took and deep breath and walked over to the sliding glass door and onto the balcony.

        Hinata didn’t say anything when Kageyama walked out. He only moved over slightly, so that Kageyama had room to lean on the railing as he was. Kageyama came and stood next to him, resting his arms on the railing alongside Hinata. Neither of them spoke. Kageyama tilted his head slightly to look at Hinata who had his eyes closed and his face turned towards the setting sun, which illuminated his profile. The golden light made his ginger hair look more bright and wild than usual.

_He looks like fire._

        Kageyama just watched Hinata’s face out of the corner of his eyes trying not to stare so blatantly. He could feel himself wishing Hinata would never open his eyes so he could watch him for eternity. But after a few moments, Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and Kageyama quickly looked away.

        “This is my favorite room for exactly this reason,” Hinata said softly. Kageyama chanced a glance at Hinata and was surprised when he saw Hinata was already looking at him. “ It faces south so you get both the sunrise and the sunset.”

        “It’s beautiful,” Kageyama breathed. Hinata just gave him a small smile and Kageyama couldn’t help but return it.

        “Do...do you want a tour?” Hinata asked unsure. “Like of the house I mean.”

        “Um, yeah I would,” Kageyama said nodding. Hinata smiled and nodded waving for him to follow as he opened the sliding door and stepped back into the room. Kageyama stepped in behind him, sliding the door closed, when he felt Hinata take his hand.

        “Here, come,” Hinata said fitting his hand in Kageyama’s. “I show you around.” Kageyama’s heartbeat quickened as he felt how comfortably Hinata’s hand sat in his. He wordlessly followed him out into the hallway listening as Hinata pointed out the multitude of bedrooms and bathrooms. Hinata led him throughout the second floor, and then the third and then back to the first where he pointed out the great room and the formal dining area and the kitchen that Kageyama had already seen. He led him down to the lowest level where there was the game area and the exit to the yard that beyond the pool, Kageyama couldn’t tell what was theirs and what was just forest. All the while, Hinata held his hand, walking around the house pointing out particular areas and assigning them anecdotes.

        Hinata would point to the small area between the wall and the a large winged back chair in the living room and say “when I was four, my cousin and I tried jumping off the back of that chair and I smack my face into the wall and chipped a tooth.” Or he’d gesture to the deep end of the pool and tell Kageyama “in middle school, my best friend and I tried to see who could hold our breaths the longest, so we tried to sit at the bottom of the deep end and we both ended up almost drowning.” And he’d motion to the general area of the forested area behind the house and say, “when I was 7 I got mad at my parents while we were staying here and I ran away into the woods. I got lost and cried until my dad found me like 2 hours later.”

        Kageyama listened to everything Hinata said to him. He took it in with avid interest, responding to everything Hinata told him with either a laugh or an insult. By the time that Hinata had shown him around the entire house, Kageyama felt like he was in a state of contentment that he didn’t know he had in him to reach. There was something about the easy way him and Hinata interacted that made him long for a scenario where their relationship wasn’t pretend.

        “So that’s the whole house,” Hinata said stopping in the living room. He still had his hand settled in Kageyama’s with no appearance of removing it anytime soon. “It’s big and quiet now, but that’s because the only other people that are here right now are my grandma and my cousin and her husband who are out right now, but trust me, it’s going to get loud and claustrophobic real quick tomorrow. So enjoy the calm now.”

        “I am enjoying it actually,” Kageyama said softly. Kageyama looked out around the room and saw that through the large 2 story windows, the sky had gone dark.

        “Good,” Hinata smiled. “Hey are you hungry? I think we could steal some of tomorrow’s food and eat it outside so my grandma won't see.”

        “I’ll grab the drinks,” Kageyama nodded agreeing. “You grab the food.” Hinata grinned and pulled Kageyama into the entrance to the kitchen to make sure his grandmother wasn’t in the room.

        “Ok the coast is clear,” Hinata whispered loudly. “I think there’s something we can make into sandwiches in the fridge. I’ll grab that. You grab the bread, plates and two beers from the freezer ok?”

        “Got it,” Kageyama said feigning seriousness.

        “Alright, go!” Hinata whispered pushing Kageyama. They both ran into the kitchen trying to grab the stuff as fast as they could. All attempts at stealth went out the window as Hinata slipped on the tile and smacked himself into the island. “Aw fuck,” Hinata groaned, laughing as he rubbed his shin. “Man down, Kageyama!” Hinata called out to him melodramatically. “Take the beers and save yourself!”

        “I’m not leaving a man behind,” Kageyama said laughing as Hinata threw himself on the floor theatrically. Kageyama opened the fridge, grabbed what he could that looked like they could makes sandwiches out of it and threw it into a big empty salad bowl. Then he opened the freezer and pulled out two beers and threw them on top. “Come on, I’m not leaving you behind!” Kageyama shouted extending his hand to a hysterical Hinata on the floor. Hinata struggled to get up he was laughing so hard. Kageyama bent down and pulled Hinata onto his back, fitting his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. “You grab the bread as I run past it ok?” Kageyama smiled turning his head behind him to look at Hinata who could only nod through his laughter.

        Kageyama took off at a run, grabbing the bowl with the sandwich ingredients and running off towards the back door, going by the breadbasket so Hinata could grab a loaf of sliced bread as he ran out. Opening the backdoor, Kageyama ran until he got to the small flat area of grass just before the trees illuminated by a few path lights that Hinata instructed him to run to so they’d be “out of the line of sight.” He reached the grassy area and flopped down on the ground, careful not to crush Hinata or drop the food. They both rolled over laughing, not able to breath properly for a few minutes.

        “Oh...my...god...” Hinata said in between heaved breaths. “We’re...so...dumb.”

        “I’m dumb?” Kageyama laughed shoving Hinata’s arm. “ _Man down! Save yourself!_ ” he mimicked Hinata.

        “ _I’m not leaving a man behind!_ ” Hinata imitated Kageyama’s deep voice. “So dumb.”

        “Next time don’t bang your shin when we’re trying to be sneaky,” Kageyama said pulling the bowl of food towards him.

        “Yeah, whatever,” Hinata said regaining his breath. “So what’s our haul?”

        “Um, hold on,” Kageyama said pulling his phone out of his pocket to use as a flashlight. “Ok, um we got a container of cheddar cheese, a tomato, some... I think this is lettuce- it’s kind of hard to tell in the dark, chicken cold cuts and mayo,” he listed. “Oh yeah and two beers.”

        “And this bread,” Hinata said swinging the bag of sliced bread. “Oh, but we forgot utensils and plates and napkins,” Hinata laughed. “We might have to go back. Back into the danger,” Hinata said moving his face closer to Kageyama’s.

        “You dumbass,” Kageyama laughed, shoving Hinata’s face away. “I’ll go get that. I’ll be right back.” Kageyama got up and dusted off his pants as he made his way to the house. He went into the kitchen and looked around a bit lost to where the plates and napkins might be when he heard a cough behind him.

        “There’s paper plates and napkins in the pantry,” Kiyomi said from behind Kageyama. He turned around quickly and saw that she was standing in the archway that led into the kitchen. “You know, for people who were trying to be stealthy, you guys were sure making a lot of noise.”

        “Oh sorry, um...” Kageyama trailed off, uncomfortable.   

        “Don’t be,” Kiyomi waving him off. “It’s nice to see him happy.”

        “Oh er, thank you,” Kageyama said blushing.

        “I’m glad that the someone he finally decided to bring to meet us turned out to be someone who he could be himself with,” she continued. “That’s important, you know. Being free with the person you love.” Kageyama became flustered and nervous at the word ‘love’. “Yeah, yeah I know people your age make a big deal about saying you love each other, even when you’ll say ‘I love you’ to everything under the sun. But I know love when I see it. And that’s what I saw when I saw you guys walking around together. I’m happy for you guys. The both of you.”

        “I, uh, thank you,” Kageyama stumbled, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He awkwardly stepped away and walked into the pantry and grabbed the paper plates, napkins and plastic utensils. “Thank you, um, for this and...” Kageyama couldn’t finished his sentence and just turned around and walked back outside. So flustered by his conversation with Kiyomi, Kageyama didn’t even realize that Hinata was no longer in the grassy area where he had left him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around until he caught a glimpse of something bright and flickering in the dark a few meters away.

        “Kageyama! Over here!” he heard Hinata call out to him from the direction of the light. Kageyama walked over and as he got closer he saw that it was actually a fire in a stone fire pit that Hinata had started to grow. “I thought it’d be better than eating in the dark,” Hinata said as Kageyama approached. “Plus, it tends to get cold here once the sunsets.” Kageyama just looked between him and the fire remembering what he thought from earlier. “You alright?”

        “Yeah, I’m fine,” Kageyama said sitting down on the bench next to Hinata. “I got some paper plates and stuff,” he said setting it down between them.

        “Sweet, I’m starving,” Hinata said and he began to put together a sandwich for himself. Kageyama made his own sandwich, watching as Hinata excitedly put together his. Grabbing the beers, Kageyama passed one to Hinata and opened his own with one hand. Taking a swing of his beer, Kageyama saw Hinata chugging his down.

        “Jeez, slow your role there,” Kageyama said putting his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

        “I was thirsty,” Hinata shrugged wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kageyama just shook his head at him as he ate his sandwich. They ate fairly silently, just watching the fire crackle and grow in the stone pit. Finishing up his last bite, Kageyama watched as Hinata moved the now empty salad bowl to the other side of him on the bench so he was sitting next to Kageyama. He slid over closer to Kageyama so that their sides and legs were touching. Hinata grabbed himself around his arms and clung onto his long sleeve gray shirt. “I’m cold. I hate that it gets cold here at night.”

        “I’m not cold,” Kageyama said looking down at his thin maroon pullover and jeans. “In fact with the fire, I’m actually pretty warm.”

        “Oh good then,” Hinata said. He took Kageyama’s left arm that he was sitting next to and lifted it up and around himself, settling against Kageyama’s side. Kageyama was surprised by Hinata’s sudden action but couldn’t bring it in him to push him away. Against his better judgment, Kageyama settled his arm around Hinata and pulled him closer to his chest as he tried to give him warmth.

        “Better now?” Kageyama asked in a hushed voice.

        “Loads,” Hinata said adjusting himself against Kageyama. Hinata rested against him, wrapping his right arm around Kageyama’s waist comfortably. Kageyama felt a heat burn through his cheeks that he knew had nothing to do with their proximity to the fire. “Hey, your heart is beating really fast.”

        “Oh,” Kageyama said nervously. He had hoped Hinata wouldn’t be able to tell. “I didn’t realize,” Kageyama said lamely. He wanted to pull away from Hinata and hide in embarrassment. He started to lower his arm like he was going to move.

        “It’s ok,” Hinata said shifting closer to Kageyama. He secured his around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama didn’t pull further away, but put back his arm around Hinata bringing him even closer than before. He looked down at Hinata who was staring off into the fire; the golden-reddish light dancing across Hinata’s face, illuminating his hair. Kageyama couldn’t help but put on a soft smile as he watched Hinata lean into him. “Do you think my grandma is watching right now?” Kageyama recalled what she had said to him a few minutes prior.

        “Yeah,” he breathed, looking away from Hinata.

        “Good,” Hinata sighed. “As long as she believes it, then I’m good.”

        Kageyama didn’t say anything. He felt a burning in his throat like the words and feelings he was having were caught there and couldn’t get out. He felt like he was using Hinata even though he knew Hinata was really using him. He felt like the guard he normally had up was being chipped away at, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt like he could really get used to feeling like this. And that scared him because he knew it wasn’t real.

        He wasn’t sure how long they stayed  out there for. It could have only been a few minutes and it could have been a few hours. Kageyama was just so enwrapped in the feeling of Hinata tucked into his side, the smell of Hinata’s shampoo on his hair and the sounds of the wood burning. Every so often, Hinata would let out a small sigh and sink further into Kageyama’s side. And each time Kageyama would get buzz in his chest as Hinata would pull closer to him.

        “Hey, are you tired?” Hinata asked quietly. He tilted his head to look up at Kageyama, and Kageyama realized how close they were sitting. Kageyama nodded slightly not trusting himself to speak. “Yeah me too.” Hinata extracted himself from Kageyama’s side, and Kageyama immediately felt the loss. He walked over and poured the rest of Kageyama’s beer on the fire and then took the metal pit cover and covered the fire to smother it. They each picked up the rest of what was left of their meal and brought it back to the kitchen.

        Their journey back up to the bedroom was surprisingly quiet. Kageyama followed Hinata silently up the stairs and into the far right bedroom they were sharing, closing the door behind him. Kageyama almost instantly felt incredibly uncomfortable as he looked around the room.

        “There’s...there’s only one bed,” Kageyama said staring at the large king sized bed as if it just arrived in the room now.

        “Yeah,” Hinata said, pausing in his motions of pulling out clothes from his bag. “Where have you been? There was only one bed before when we walked in here, hours ago.”

        “I guessed I just realized it now,” Kageyama said not looking at Hinata directly.

        “Is...is that a problem?” Hinata asked unsurely.

        “No, no,” Kageyama said, a bit too fast. “It’s not a problem. I guess it would be weird if I went to another room to sleep.”

        “Yeah, a little bit,” Hinata laughed as he went back to pulling out pajamas. “I’m going to go shower ok? You can use the bathroom after me.” Kageyama just nodded as Hinata walked into the bathroom. Once he heard the door close, Kageyama let out a huge exhale, and dropped down to sit on the floor. He leaned his head against the wall and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Kageyama waited until he heard the shower start to quickly go through his contacts and tap Oikawa’s contact before pressing the phone to his ear.

        “This better be important,” Oikawa sang answering the phone.

        “There’s only one bed,” Kageyama said helplessly. “And it’s big, but he’s a clinger and how am I supposed to great through the night?”

        “The guy you like wants to share a bed with you and he’s a cuddlier?” Oikawa asked. “Wow that sounds like the opposite of a problem, Tobio.”

        “Well it is a problem when he doesn’t know that you actually like him,” Kageyama explained sharply. “What do I do?”

        “You sleep with him, obviously,” Oikawa said.

        “You’re not helping,” Kageyama growled.

        “No, I meant like you actually sleep with him,” Oikawa said. Kageyama could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “All you have to is literally go to sleep then wake up. It’s really not that hard.”

        “It is though,” Kageyama sighed.

        “You’re telling me you’ve never slept in the same bed as one of your friends before?” Oikawa asked.

        “Well yeah, of course I have, you know that,” Kageyama said rolling his eyes. “But not one that I wanted to...you know...”

        “Bang, yeah I got it,” Oikawa affirmed. Kageyama groaned, tilting his head back in frustration. “Look just go to sleep and don’t think about it as ‘I’m sleeping with Hinata.’ Think about it like that like that time in college, when we got like plastered and we fell asleep in asleep in Kuroo’s bed. There was nothing sexual or romantic about that.”

        “Yeah I know, but I don’t think it’s even remotely the same situation,” Kageyama sighed. “Thanks anyway, just never mind.”

        “Alright,” Oikawa said like he didn’t agree. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Suga and I were taking advantage of you not being home so, goodbye.”

        “Ew, goodbye,” Kageyama said hanging. He could still hear the shower running in the bathroom. Kageyama gathering his pajama and things so he could go shower as soon and Hinata came out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, the shower turned off and Hinata came out towel drying his hair, dressed in a slightly baggy red t-shirt and dark gray briefs. Kageyama barely looked at him as he ran into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it, throwing his clothes on t of the closed toilet lid. The room was still damp and steamy from Hinata’s shower and Kageyama wasted no second in pulling off his own clothes to shower.

        The hot water felt scalding against his skin but Kageyama relished it. Running shampoo and conditioner through his hair, Kageyama tried desperately not to picture Hinata naked standing exactly where he was standing to no avail. Closing his eyes and trying to come up with anything that might make the image of a wet, hot Hinata running his hands all over his body disappear. He felt his dick twitch as the thought.

        _He’s literally in the other room, I can’t do that now. And if I take too long in the shower, he’ll know exactly what I’m doing. Although, the way that I’m feeling right now, I don’t think it’ll take that long. Plus, if I get it out of my system now, I’ll feel better and I won’t be so on edge for later._

        Rationalizing his urges, Kageyama wrapped a wet hand around his cock and began pumping himself, biting down on his lower lip so he wouldn’t make any noise. His mind immediately went to the thought of Hinata standing exactly where he was standing now; water cascading down his body, the steam of the shower making everything hazy and fuzzy, his hand moving along his skin. Kageyama let out a weak moan as he stroked himself harder, each time thumbing the head. He felt himself start to bend over as he tried to control his voice, his hand moving faster and fast on himself. With the image of Hinata soaking body in his mind, his came with a gasp, releasing himself into the drain beneath him. Pumping himself slowly through his orgasm, Kageyama watched to make sure all of his come went down the drain with the water. He quickly rinsed his hands in the shower spray and made sure to rinse out all of the soap from his hair.

        Turning off the shower, Kageyama stepped out onto the floor and grabbed his towel. He felt marginally better, though he did feel sort of weird that the object of his fantasy was just outside the bathroom door. Pushing all thoughts of what he’d just done out of his mind, Kageyama pulled on his black briefs and charcoal colored t-shirt. Rubbing the towel through his hair, Kageyama unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom, a cloud of steam trailing behind him.

        “Jeez, did you try to boil yourself alive in there?” Hinata asked from where he was sitting up on the bed. Kageyama turned and saw that streams of steam that were still pouring out from the bathroom.

        “No, I just like hot showers,” Kageyama said, not able to look Hinata in the eye. He threw the towel on the floor of the bathroom before shutting the light of in there.

        “It must have been really hot,” Hinata commented putting his phone down in his lap, “your face is all red from the steam.” Kageyama felt himself blush even more.

        “Sh-shut up,” Kageyama said lamely as he put his clothes by his duffle bag. “You’re always red.”

        “I’m a ginger, there’s a difference,” Hinata smirked smugly. Kageyama rolled his eyes but smiled involuntarily. He stood up and walked over to the bed, trying not to show his awkwardness in his posture.

        “Move over dumbass,” Kageyama said as he pushed at Hinata’s crossed legs.

        “There’s plenty of room,” Hinata said falling over.

        “No, you’re in the middle of the bed,” Kageyama said as he crawled up on to the bed. Hinata just frowned but moved over anyway. Kageyama settled himself so he could lean back on the headboard with his legs crossed in front of him.

        “Want to watch a movie or something?” Hinata asked putting his phone down on the night table next to him. “I have my laptop, we could find something on Netflix.”

        “Uh, yeah sure,” Kageyama agreed, nervous at the prospect of huddling around a small laptop in bed with Hinata.

        “Awesome,” Hinata said hopping off the bed. He jumped over to his bag and pulled out his laptop and crawled back over to where he was sitting. Kageyama watched the tip of his tongue stick out as he concentrated on typing in his password to his computer. The collar of Hinata’s baggy shirt was stretched just enough for Kageyama to be able to glimpse his collarbone. He was sitting close enough so that Kageyama could smell the shampoo on his hair that hadn’t completely dried yet. He could feel that his time in the shower didn’t kill any of his urges, but more like honed them in. “So, what are you thinking?”

        “Uh, what?” Kageyama said flustered.

        “What movie?” Hinata said pointing to the screen. “We could watch a action movie, or a scary movie, or a funny movie or a dramatic movie or-”

        “It doesn’t matter to me,” Kageyama said cutting him off. “Just pick whatever you want.”

        “Ok then,” Hinata said scrolling down his queue. Kageyama sighed as he leaned his head back against the cushions headboard, listening to the sounds of Hinata tapping the trackpad on his laptop. “Ok I got one,” Hinata said after a few moments.  Kageyama looked down at the computer to see some testosterone filled-action movie he’d never seen before but Hinata was excited to watch. “Here move closer so we can both see. The sound on my computer is kind of low so you got to be really close to it to hear it.”

        “Alright,” Kageyama said shifting closer to Hinata against his better judgment. Hinata scooted closer to him, and turned his body so he could rest his back against Kageyama’s chest. With one hand, he held the laptop on his folded up knees and with the other, he brought pillows to put around him to prop himself up. Kageyama just watched as Hinata settled himself against him. Not sure where to put his arms as Hinata leaned back against him, he placed them awkwardly to his side, which after a second was terribly uncomfortable. Hinata nestled himself with a pillow under his tailbone, leaning back against Kageyama’s chest, with an arm resting on Kageyama’s knees.

        “Comfortable?” Hinata asked, who seemed comfortable himself.

        “Er,” Kageyama began, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable. “Um, not entirely, maybe if I just...” Kageyama brought his left arm up that was stiffly at his side and slung it carefully around Hinata’s front.

        “Better?” Hinata asked happily, tilting his head up to look at Kageyama.

        “Uh, yeah,” Kageyama said timidly. Hinata turned back to the screen, and Kageyama felt himself blush again. Hinata played the movie, but Kageyama had a really hard time paying attention to more than a minute of it. He was so distracted by everything Hinata did. At every car chase he’d move with the camera movements. At every fight scene he’d react along with the protagonist. At every violent death, he’d squirm at the sight of the gruesomeness. Kageyama was barely watching the movie and he didn’t care. He didn’t realize it had ended until Hinata was asking him what he thought of the movie. “Um, it was really good.”

        “I know right?” Hinata said excitedly, tilting his head up to look at Kageyama. “They have all the other movies in this series on Netflix. We should watch the next one.”

        “Er, yeah sure,” Kageyama said, settling himself for a long night of watching Hinata watch movies.

        “Um, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hinata said sensing the hesitation in Kageyama’s voice.

        “No, I want to,” Kageyama said trying to sound reassuring. He sunk a little further into the bed, putting a pillow behind his back and readjusting his arm along Hinata’s stomach to sit more securely, splaying his fingers out on Hinata’s side. “Come on, let’s watch the next one.”  

        “Ok,” Hinata said happily, turning back to the laptop. Kageyama didn’t watch much of this movie either. But not because he ended up watching Hinata again, but because he ended up watching the inside of his eyelids. It was only half an hour into the movie when Kageyama felt the pull of sleep on his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up.

        Kageyama didn’t know how long he had been asleep for, but Hinata was asleep in the same position he had been watching the movie in and the computer had gone black. Still very tired and quite keen on getting back to sleep, Kageyama gingerly took the laptop out of Hinata’s sleepy grasp and closed it. He leaned over the bed and put the computer on the floor, pushing it away slightly on the carpet so he wouldn’t accidently step on it when he woke up. When he turned back to the bed, he saw that Hinata was now lying in an awkward and possibly uncomfortable position with his head tilted back and his body twisted.

        Gently, Kageyama moved Hinata under the covers and removed the extra pillows so Hinata could sleep comfortably. He went to get under the covers himself, but tried to put some distance between them.  However, twisting up away from Hinata didn’t seem to make any difference when he felt Hinata’s arm curl around his middle. Kageyama felt as Hinata pulled him closer to him, and pressed his body to his back.

        _Seriously? Like, is this even fair?_

With a deep sigh and a ‘fuck it’ attitude, Kageyama moved himself back just enough so that he was pressed up against Hinata’s front. He felt Hinata wind his arm more securely around his middle and Kageyama rested his arm on top of Hinata’s. Kageyama could feel Hinata’s soft, steady sleepy breaths on the back of his neck. One of Hinata’s shorter, thin legs were sandwiched between Kageyama’s long, thicker ones. Kageyama felt secure and warm, and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

        Kageyama slowly awoke to the sounds of distant shouts and laughter. Cracking one eye open, he saw that the room was filled with light and immediately groaned and shut his eyes. Trying to curl in on himself, Kageyama began to bend his body into the fetal position when he felt a heavy, warm weight on his stomach prevent him from doing so. Twisting his head around and opening his eyes slightly, the bright sight of ginger hair and sunlight told reminded him of exactly where he was.

        _Fuck... I forgot they we fell asleep fucking spooning...god this is so much worse than I could have imagined. But should I move? If I move and he wakes up then he’ll know we slept like this, but I don’t move and he wakes up then he’ll definitely know we slept like this. Maybe I can gently move and he won’t wake up and I can run into the bathroom and he’ll never have to know._

But Kageyama was taking too long to decided as a few moments later felt Hinata stirring behind him. Cursing himself mentally, Kageyama tried to pretend to be asleep hoping that Hinata wouldn’t think he wanted them to be in that position.

        “Ugh, what time is it?” Hinata mumbled, his breath hot on Kageyama’s neck. He didn’t remove himself from his tangled position behind Kageyama. Kageyama realized that his shirt must have gotten  shift during the night because Hinata’s hand was splayed against his skin.

        “It’s uh,” Kageyama leaned over, abandoning feigning sleep, and grabbed his phone. “It’s- oh wow, 1:25pm.”

        “Fuck,” Hinata murmured, letting out a heavy breath against Kageyama. “My Grandma is going to be so pissed we slept in so late.”

        “You didn’t set an alarm?” Kageyama asked, trying to keep his voice steady as Hinata’s thumb moved absentmindedly against Kageyama’s abs.

        “Nah, I forgot to,” Hinata sighed. “Whatever, she won't yell at me on her birthday...hopefully.”

        “You’re 25 years old and you’re still scared of being yelled at?” Kageyama teased, turning his head slightly towards Hinata. Immediately he regretted that decision because all he could see was Hinata’s messy bed head and his well-rested bright amber eyes looking straight at him. He tensed under its gaze but continued turning his body all the way around knowing he wouldn’t be able to look away from him now.

        “You clearly have never been yelled at by my grandma before,” Hinata said seriously as he settled his arm across Kageyama’s waist as he turned to face him.

        “No I have not,” Kageyama answered settling on the bed, facing Hinata.

        “It can be very frightening,” Hinata said earnestly. “She’s little, but she’s not diminutive.”

        “I believe you,” Kageyama laughed. Hinata smiled and Kageyama felt his heart melt a little. Instantly he wanted to be out. He wanted to get out of the bed, starting running out of the house and never look back. Kageyama knew that there was a point of no return with his feelings for Hinata and he was afraid he was rapidly approaching it. With no signs of slowing down. But he didn’t move; because Hinata was smiling softly up at him and the afternoon sunlight was making him glow and his arm was so warm and comfortable slung around his waist. Because he was weak and he was in love.

        “We should get up though,” Hinata sighed after a few moments. “I’m actually surprised she hasn’t sent anyone up here yet to wake us up.”

        “Does she normally do that?” Kageyama asked, worriedly glancing at the door.

        “Well, sometimes if you sleep in too late she’ll send a small child to run in and jump on the bed, wake you up,” Hinata nodded. “But I don’t know, maybe she thinks we’re having sex or something.”

        “Wh-why would she think that?” Kageyama stuttered inelegantly.

        “Because she thinks we’re together?” Hinata laughed.

        “Oh right, duh,” Kageyama said trying to cover up his embarrassment. Hinata just laughed harder at Kageyama awkwardness. “Sh-shut up dumbass.”

        “Sorry, but you should have seen your face,” Hinata continued laughing. Kageyama tried to stop himself from smiling but it was really hard to while watching Hinata laugh. Eventually he gave in, smiling softly as he watched Hinata try to regain his breath. “Ok, ok. I’m done,” Hinata breathed.

        “Good,” Kageyama said. Hinata rolled away onto his back, taking his arm off Kageyama’s waist and he immediately missed it. “Are we going downstairs now?” he asked watching Hinata sit up and crawl off the bed.

        “Yeah in a minute,” Hinata sighed stretching. The afternoon light silhouetted Hinata against the large windows. Kageyama watched as Hinata lifted his arms above his head bringing his shirt with him, exposing a small strip of skin at the base of his spine right above the hem of his briefs. His eyes traced upward along Hinata’s back to his messily attractive hair that he was running his fingers through. As Hinata began to turn around, Kageyama looked away embarrassed. “You alright?”

        “Hmm? Yeah, I’m ok,” Kageyama said not looking at Hinata. He threw the covers off him and moved to get off the bed on the other side, making sure he didn’t step on the computer. “I’m going to use the bathroom for a second, ok? Then can you-” Kageyama turned to see that Hinata wasn’t listening to him but closing the sliding door to the balcony behind him. Sighed, Kageyama set into the bathroom quickly deciding to deal with Hinata after he used the bathroom.

        Stepping back into the room, as Kageyama wiped his wet hands on the back of his shirt, he looked out the sliding door watching wave down at someone on the ground below him. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama slid open the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Glad that the railing was a series solid of wooden slats, Kageyama went to stand next to Hinata who was leaning over the railing talking to someone beneath him.

        “-but don’t let them eat it all!” Hinata called out to the person below. Kageyama leaned over the railing slightly to see an almost exact replica of Hinata but only with long hair and in a bright summery dress standing by the edge of the tree line below.

        “No promises Shou!” she answered back cupping her mouth with her hand.

        “Just go save me one! Wait no, save like 4,” Hinata shouted down. “We’ll be down in like 15 minutes.”

        “Fine!” she called back before walking off towards the backyard and the sounds of laughter and talking. Kageyama looked over at Hinata who watched her walk out of sight.

        “That’s my sister,” Hinata said pointing towards the fleeting figure. “Natsu. Pain in the ass, but I love her.”

        “Some may say that about you,” Kageyama huffed.

        “That they love me?” Hinata asked smirking.

        “Tha-that’s not what I meant dumbass,” Kageyama flushed.

        “I know,” Hinata giggled. “Messing with you is just too easy.” He slid open the door and walked back into the room followed by Kageyama. They walked over to their bags and set them on the bed. “You brought something nice to wear right?”

        “Yes of course I did, dipshit,” Kageyama said pulling out his clothes and placing it on the bed.

        “Ok ok, sorry just checking,” Hinata said defensively. “Ugh, but I wish it wasn’t so hot, I don’t want to wear clothes.”

        “So don’t,” Kageyama said dismissively. It took Kageyama approximately 5 seconds before he realized what he had said. “I-I was joking of course. Please wear clothes.”

        “I’m going to,” Hinata giggled.

        “Good,” Kageyama exhaled, fighting the blush in his cheeks.

        “So what did you bring?” Hinata said picking up the clothes that Kageyama took from his bag.

        “Um just you know, like a nice shirt and pants,” Kageyama said awkwardly.

        “Ooh this is a really nice shirt,” Hinata said feeling the material of Kageyama’s powder blue button down. “Damn where’d you get this?”

        “It’s um, not mine,” Kageyama said taking it out of Hinata’s hands. “It’s my roommates. He wouldn’t let me bring any of my own clothes.”

        “Oikawa?” Hinata asked picking up Kageyama’s dark grey pants. “He does seem pretty fashionable.”

        “Yeah,” Kageyama said pulling his pants out of Hinata’s hands. “He said my clothes weren’t nice enough for anything- what was it that he said? ‘Outside of a frat party at a community college’ or something like that.”

        “That’s really specific,” Hinata said picking up the belt Kageyama laid out.

        “Yeah I know, which was weir- will you please leave my clothes alone!?” Kageyama cried pulling the belt out of Hinata’s hands.

        “Sorry, they are just so nice, I’m surprised,” Hinata said putting his hands up in surrender. “But I should have known they weren’t yours. Besides your bartending white shirt and black pants, all I think I’ve ever seen you in are hoodies and jeans.”

        “I wear t-shirts,” Kageyama mumbled pulling off his shirt.

        “Yeah, underneath hoodies,” Hinata laughed.

        “Well, I’m not wearing that right now,” Kageyama said throwing his t-shirt on top of his duffle bag.

        “Well, that’s because you’re not wearing anything right now,” Hinata smirked looking up and down Kageyama’s bare chest and legs, stopping momentarily at his briefs.

        “Sh-shut up,” Kageyama hushed, embarrassed. He picked up a clean undershirt from his bag and pulled it on quickly trying to cover himself up. “Ar-aren’t you going to get dressed too?”

        “Oh yeah,” Hinata said like he just remembered. He pulled out a pair of white pants and a muted yellow button down with a faint floral pattern on it. Kageyama made a face as he watched him lay out his clothes. “What?”

        “Your clothes...” Kageyama said.

        “Yeah what about them?” Hinata asked offended.

        “They’re nice,” Kageyama said skeptically.

        “Well of course they’re nice moron!” Hinata said annoyed, shoving Kageyama’s arm. “I’m not fashionably challenged like you.”

        “Shut up, I’m not challenged,” Kageyama huffed. “I’m surprised that these are yours. I haven’t seen you in nice clothes.”

        “Well you’ve never had a reason to,” Hinata shrugged, pulling off his t-shirt. “These are like my family event/date clothes.” Kageyama looked down at the bed, feeling a lump form in his throat. He picked up his button down at started putting it on. “But I guess they serve as both today.” Kageyama swallowed thickly as he had to redo a button.

        “Yeah I guess,” Kageyama said gruffly. He finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his pants. He made the mistake of glancing over at Hinata who was in the midst of exchanging his briefs for a lighter gray pair. “Dude!”

        “What?” Hinata asked throwing his briefs on top of his duffle, standing with unabashed nudity. “I realized I put on the wrong pair last night. They’re too dark, you’ll see them through my pants.”

        “Ju-just fucking warn me next time you’re going to get naked,” Kageyama stuttered, looking away.

        “Jeez, I didn’t know you were such a prude,” Hinata laughed. “I didn’t mean to disrupt your delicate balance with my monster cock.”

        “What!?” Kageyama choked, snapping his head around to look at Hinata.

        “Nothing, I just wanted to see if I could make you turn even redder,” Hinata chuckled as he snapped the waistband of his light gray briefs in place. “I succeeded.”

        “I’m going to go home right now,” Kageyama sighed.

        “No, no, no, please I’m sorry,” Hinata laughed. “No more dick jokes.”

        “Yeah, I doubt that,” Kageyama huffed as he tucked his shirt into his pants. They finished getting dressed in relative silence. Kageyama finished adjusting his belt and turned to Hinata who was making sure his shirt was tucked in properly. “You good now?”

        “I’m pretty much done,” Hinata flattening his collar. “I just got to put this fancy shit in my hair and I’m done,” he said shaking a small jar in his hand as he walked into the bathroom. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he slid his phone in his pocket.

        “How is that jar of nonsense going to make you look any better?” Kageyama teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes.

        “It makes my hair look good, fuck off,” Hinata called from the bathroom.

        “I’m not sure that’s possible,” Kageyama goaded.

        “It’s possible,” Hinata said walking back into the bedroom. Kageyama looked up at him as Hinata dropped the jar back into his bag. “See? All styled and sexy now,” Hinata said motioning to his hair. His hair was parted slightly to the side and instead of pointing in wild directions, it seemed to be purposefully wild.

        “Ye-yeah, you still look the same,” Kageyama lied looking down at his shoes.

        “Whatever asshole,” Hinata huffed, quickly putting on his shoes. “Come on, let’s go. I don’t think my sister saved me one of those mini pork buns, so I want to get one before my cousins eat them all.”

        “Ok,” Kageyama said nervously. He stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, waiting for Hinata.

        “Thanks again for doing this,” Hinata said grabbing his phone and walking over to Kageyama. He rested his hand on the doorknob. “I really appreciate it.” Kageyama swallowed thickly, just nodding his head. “Ok, 3 rules: One, don’t go off on your own for any reason, my aunts will corner you and interrogate you. Two, stay away from my cousin Yasu, she will try to flirt with you and she always smells like cigarettes.”

        “Gross,” Kageyama grimaced. “To both.”

        “I know,” Hinata agreed. “And three, we spend two hours tops with my family, then steal as much food as possible and then we go to the media room and play Xbox until everyone goes away.”

        “How is that last one a rule?” Kageyama asked. “More like a plan.”

        “Well if I make it a rule, we follow it,” Hinata said. “So, you got it?”

        “Got it,” Kageyama nodded. “Stay with you, so no flirting, theft and Xbox.”

        “Perfect, Hinata smiled. “Let’s go.”

* * *

        “Wow, that is a lot more people than I thought there would be,” Kageyama murmured as they exited the house and walked into the backyard full of children running around and adults talking and eating.

        “Yeah... there’s a lot...probably should have mentioned that,” Hinata said scanning the backyard.

        “Yeah, probably,” Kageyama frowned. “How many people exactly are there?”

        “Um, well there’s all my uncles and their wives, and one of their husbands, all my cousins, most of them are married so their cousins or husbands and some of them have kids so... oh and me and my parents and my sister. So you know, how ever many that is.”

        “A lot,” Kageyama mumbled watching a group of children run past them hitting each other with balloon swords. “Do I have to meet all of them?”

        “God I hope not,” Hinata said slipping his hand in Kageyama’s. “Lets just go find my grandma wish her a happy birthday and then disappear.”

        “Sounds good,” Kageyama agreed as Hinata walked them through the crowd of people.  Hinata managed to avoid being stopped for almost one minute until they heard a voice called his name.

        “Shou! Shou! I see you, I have your food!” Natsu shouted from within the crowd. Kageyama watched as the girl he saw Hinata talking to earlier ran over with a heaping plate of food. “I’ve been hiding this food for half an hour, you have to eat it before someone else does.”

        “Aw sweet, thanks Natsu,” Hinata said taking the plate with both hands. Natsu gave him a pointed look and then looked between him and Kageyama indicating she wanted to be introduced. “Oh, right! Natsu, this is my boyfriend Kageyama. Kageyama, this is my sister Natsu.”

        “He’s your boyfriend?” Natsu asked raising her eyebrow and pointing her thumb at Kageyama. Kageyama just scrunched his brow, feeling slightly insulted. With her hands on her hips, she turned to Kageyama who felt himself shrink slightly under the full gaze of Hinata’s sister. “You’re his boyfriend?”

        “Uh,” Kageyama panicked quickly glancing down at Hinata who was inconspicuously nodding rapidly. “Ye-yes. I’m his boyfriend.”

        “How come I’m only finding out about this now?” Natsu asked Hinata.

        “Um, because we were just keeping it private until we got serious?” Hinata said like a question. Natsu looked back at Kageyama, who nodded rigorously in agreement.

        “How long have you been dating?” Natsu prodded still obviously annoyed with her brother.

        “Months, like 6 months?” Hinata said unsure.

        “Like 6 months? You don’t even know? What kind of shitty boyfriend are you?” Natsu reprimanded.

        “It’s 5 months, almost 6,” Kageyama interjected in an attempt to save Hinata from the wrath of his sister. Natsu looked up at him with a furrowed brow and frown. She stared at him for a moment before glaring at her brother.

        “He’s too hot for you,” she said to Hinata before walking away, long hair and dress flowing behind her. They watched her go in silence.

        “I’m too hot for you,” Kageyama smirked after a moment.

        “Shut up, no you’re not,” Hinata snapped, rolling his eyes.

        “Yes I am, she said so,” Kageyama grinned. “You should have asked Tsukishima or someone like him, you know, ugly.”

        “He’s just as hot as you are, maybe hotter,” Hinata said back. Kageyama could feel his cheek immediately flush and his face turn red and hot. “You’re just- shut up. I’m hot enough for a hot boyfriend. I’m cute.”

        “Sure you are,” Kageyama snarked, trying to hide the way his heart started beating rapidly at even the vague roundabout way of Hinata telling him he thought he was attractive. “Now everyone is going to wonder how you got such a hot boyfriend. It’s so obvious we’re fake, cause I’m so much hotter than you.”

        “N-no you are not!” Hinata cried through a smirk. “I’m just as hot, better than hot, I’m cute. Cute is always better. My family is going to wonder how I, the cutest person ever, got such a mean grumpy boyfriend.”

        “You asked me,” Kageyama smirked.

        “Sh-shut up!” Hinata said walking off with the plate of food.

        “It’s the truth!” Kageyama laughed as he followed Hinata back into the crowd. Snagging a picnic blanket from a nearby table, Hinata walked them over to a grassy area right before the tree line where he sat down carefully with his plate of food. “Hey do I get any food?”

        “Yeah, I share sit down,” Hinata said gesturing for Kageyama to sit down next to him. Kageyama lowered himself down onto the ground and took a mini pork bun off the plate. “Those are really good. My mom made them.”

        “Yeah it real-” Kageyama began to say but was cut off by a female voice shouting Hinata’s name.

        “I thought I had more time,” Hinata groaned. “Yes mom?” he said as a short brunette came walking over.

        “Well first of all,” she said standing above them, “I’m glad you could finally join us from dreamland, Shouyou. It’s past 2pm you know.”

        “Sorry mom, we were up late,” Hinata said looking up at his mom.

        “Also,” she said glancing over at Kageyama quickly, “your sister informed me that you brought someone for the family to meet...”

        “Oh right,” Hinata said setting his plate in his lap. “Um mom, this is my boyfriend Kageyama,” he said placing his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama awkwardly stood up and shook her hand.

        “It’s um, it’s nice to meet you,” Kageyama said awkwardly. He felt so awful introducing himself to Hinata’s mother but he couldn’t see anyway out of the situation.

        “It’s nice to meet you as well,” she smiled. “It would have been nice if Shou had told me about you earlier, I would have made you something special.”

        “Um, no it’s ok. That won’t be necessary,” Kageyama said shaking his hand.

        “Mom you’re making him nervous,” Hinata chided. Kageyama could feel the anxiety build up in his chest.

        “Nonsense, he’s fine,” she said pointing to a very overwhelmed Kageyama. “I’m so glad I could finally meet you. Shou has never brought anyone else to meet the family. I’m very excited about you being here.”

        “I’m just... I’m happy to be here too,” Kageyama stumbled nervously.

        “You must be special,” she smiled up at him, and Kageyama felt his whole body melt in guilt. “Actually, I want to introduce you to everyone. Come with me.” She took Kageyama by the hand and began walking towards the group of people. Kageyama cast a frightened, pleading look back at Hinata who was motioning for him to come back.

        “Rule number one! Kageyama, rule number one!” Hinata shouted, as Hinata’s mother pulled Kageyama along.

* * *

        Kageyama was overwhelmed. He had met more people in the past hour than he had ever in his life. He couldn’t even remember if it had only been an hour, it could have been four hours, or days, who knew? As an other couple waved goodbye to him Kageyama struggled to remember if they were Hinata’s cousins or aunt and uncle or family friend or even real. All the faces of people started to blur together in his mind as Hinata’s mom pulled him towards another group of people. Luckily, just as they approached the gaggle of what Kageyama assumed where the oldest people he had ever seen, his stomach let out a loud deep rumble.

        “Kageyama, you didn’t tell me you were hungry,” Hinata’s mother scolded. “Go eat something, you can’t talk to people on an empty stomach.”

        “Ok, thank you,” Kageyama said trying not to sound too happy to not meet more people. Kageyama turned and ran in the first direction of food he saw. Filling up a plate with whatever, Kageyama took his heaping plate and looked around for a place to hide/eat. As he turned around, he saw Hinata talking with an small but older brunette Kageyama hadn’t met yet, and a very tall younger man with tousled brown hair and a stoic face. Curious, Kageyama walked over to Hinata.

        “...and so I didn’t think we were going to get here at all but my wonderful- um,” the woman stopped speaking as soon as Kageyama walked over. She looked at him expectantly as he came to stand next to Hinata, cradling his plate of food in both hands.

        “Oh there you are, Kageyama,” Hinata said following her gaze and turning to see Kageyama next to him. “I was worried my mother kidnapped you forever.”

        “Um, no I’m here,” he said awkwardly, feeling the gaze of both the older woman and the much taller man on him. “I just, uh, got hungry,” he lifted his plate slightly.

        “Um, Shouyou,” the woman said looking at Hinata. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

        “Oh right,” Hinata realized, “Well Kageyama this is my Aunt Suzu, and her assistant...I’m sorry what was your name again?”

        “Ushijima,” the guy said in a deep voice.

        “Her assistant Ushijima,” Hinata said gesturing to them. “And this is my-” Hinata glanced up at Kageyama, “my boyfriend. Kageyama.” Kageyama couldn’t place Hinata’s odd look that he was giving him and looked away. Turning towards his aunt Kageyama stood awkwardly holding his plate and trying to give them both a smile.

        “Your boyfriend?” his aunt asked Hinata disbelievingly.  “You brought...your boyfriend?”

        “Yes, why do people keep saying it like they don’t believe it?” Hinata responded incredulously. Kageyama just let out a sigh. _Because it’s not even true; we’re lying._  

        “No, I-I believe you it’s just that,” his aunt quickly looked between Hinata and Kageyama, before grabbing Hinata’s arm and pulling him aside, leaving him and Ushijima to stand awkwardly next to each other. Despite the slight distance and the hushed voices Kageyama could still hear what they were saying.

        “Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Suzu asked in a raised whisper.

        “Because I thought you’d find out here?” Hinata said like it was obvious. “Plus why? What does it matter?”

        “Because I specifically brought my assistant here to meet you,” she whispered. “You know, so you guys could meet and talk...”

        “What? You’re trying to set me up again?” Hinata asked annoyed. “Don’t you remember that it went horribly bad last time?”

        “Well, I thought it’d be different this time,” Suzu shrugged. “He’s very nice and smart and he’s my assistant so you know he’s not, you know, crazy. You could talk to him, he’s super tall and handso-”

        “My boyfriend his standing 5 feet away, so no I’m not going to talk to him,” Hinata whispered harshly. Kageyama looked away when Hinata turned his head to look over at him and Ushijima still standing silently. He heard Hinata sigh, and he felt a horrible guilty constricting in his chest. “Look, he seems nice and all but...I have...a boyfriend so I can’t...I can’t talk with him. Not in the way you wanted me to. I’m sorry.” Hinata glanced over at Kageyama sadly and Kageyama felt another wave of guilt wash over him. _I shouldn’t be here. This was a mistake. I’m just getting in the way of him meeting someone he would actually want to be with._

        “I understand,” Suzu said nodding her head. “I just wish you’d told me, I’ve been singing your praises for the past week.” Hinata chuckled, as he thanked her. “If it means anything, your boyfriend- Kageyama was it? Well Kageyama is very handsome and if anyone can get through one of your mother's mass-introductions without running out screaming, then he must love you very much.” Kageyama felt his body tense and he tried not to make any indication that he’d heard what she said.

        “I...I’m... thank you,” Hinata said after a moment. “I’ll make sure to thank him for going through all that for me.” Kageyama wanted to run away and never talk to Hinata ever again. As they walked back over Kageyama couldn’t lift his head to make eye contact with anyone. The crushing weight of embarrassment made Kageyama want to hide from Hinata. He glanced up to look at Ushijima standing silently in front of him. _Of course he’s super tall and handsome. And he’s her assistant. She seems important, I’m sure it’s a way better job than bartending. He’d be way better for Hinata. I shouldn’t be here. Hinata should have a chance with this guy. I should go._

        “Well we’ll let you guys eat,” Suzu said to Hinata and Kageyama, breaking him from his thoughts. “I hope I get you see more of you later Kageyama,” she smiled at Kageyama. He looked up at her quickly and gave her a wavering smile before nodding and looking back down at his plate.

        “It was nice to met you Ushijima,” Hinata smiled looking up at the guy who towered over at him.

        “Likewise,” he nodded. Suzu took Ushijima’s arm and they walked away leaving Hinata and Kageyama standing silently together.

        “I’m sor-”

        “I think I’m going to go eat this inside,” Kageyama said in a rush turning towards the house and walking to the door.

        “Kageyama wait!” Hinata said calling to him. Kageyama didn’t stop walking when he got inside. Walking past a few kids running around he kept walking until he went up the stairs and into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him with his foot, Kageyama set the plate down on the dresser and sat down on the bed.

        _I don’t understand what I’m feeling right now. I don’t even understand why I’m reacting this way. I’m not even sure I know what I’m reacting to._

        “Kageyama are you in there?” Hinata asked muffled by the closed door.

        “Yeah,” Kageyama croaked.

        “I’m coming in ok?” Hinata said.

        “No, just,” Kageyama said, “Just go back down to the party. You can tell everyone I wasn’t feeling well or something. Go talk to that guy. He was cute, he would like you.”

        “What? No, I’m coming in,” Hinata said as he opened the bedroom door. Kageyama stared down at the floor as he saw Hinata’s shoes come into his field of vision as he stood in front of him. “What's wrong?”

        “It’s noth-nothing,” Kageyama said shaking his head. “Sorry, I guess I just was slightly more overwhelmed than I thought I was.”

        “That’s bullshit,” Hinata said. Kageyama snapped his head up to look at a skeptical Hinata. “You’re a bartender, I’ve seen you fill like 15 orders at once. You don’t get overwhelmed that easily. So you want to tell me what the real reason is? Why are you acting all weird?”

        “Look seriously, it’s nothing,” Kageyama said standing up. “Maybe I’m just hungry and I need to eat something. I’ll feel better once I’ve eaten.” He stood up and took a step towards the dresser when he felt Hinata pull his arm and turn him back around to face him.

        “Dude, you’ve been acting weird this whole time,” Hinata said furrowing his brow as he looked up at Kageyama. “If...if doing this was going to be that weird or uncomfortable for you, you should have explicitly said so. I’m sorry that I forced you to do for me, but if you’re that uncomfortable we can leave right now.”

        “It’s not that,” Kageyama sighed, looking past Hinata.

        “Then what is it?” Hinata asked impatiently.

        “Look, I’m fine ok?” Kageyama tried to say casually. “I don’t...mind doing this for you ok?”

        “You’re lying, something wrong,” Hinata pressed.

        “I don’t want to talk about it,” Kageyama mumbled.

        “Why not, just talk to me,” Hinata pleaded.

        “Because I don’t want to talk to you,” Kageyama said.

        “Why, I thought we were friends?” Hinata said hurt.

        “We are friends, but that’s-” Kageyama began.

        “But that’s what? What’s wrong with being friends?” Hinata asked, getting more annoyed.

        “Everything!” Kageyama burst, slapping his hand against his sides. Hinata looked at him hurt and confused. “There’s everything wrong with being friends, because all we are is friends. And it sucks, because you’re walking around introducing me as your boyfriend and it's all a lie, when there is a perfectly nice guy down there who you would actually be able to talk to and get to know better and maybe go out with, if I wasn’t here, lying. So yeah, I don’t want to talk about it, ok? We’re friends, and let's just leave it at that.” Kageyama didn’t even want to look at Hinata. He turned to go towards the door, but he felt Hinata grab his arm and pull his to turn him around again. “Look just forg-” he was cut off by Hinata’s lips on his. Still in shock, Kageyama just stared at Hinata’s closed eyes, not moving at all as Hinata pressed a long kiss to his lips. After a few moments Hinata pulled back, and his eyes fluttered open.

        “You stupid moron,” Hinata said fondly. It took Kageyama a second to process what Hinata said was an insult.

        “Wait, what? You kiss me then you call me names?” Kageyama asked incredulously. “Wait... you kissed me.”

        “Yeah I did,” Hinata smiled. “And I’m probably going to do it again soon. And then again. And then again after that and a bunch more times later. Because you’re so stupid.”

        “...I’m not following your logic here,” Kageyama said slowly.

        “I really really like you,” Hinata said carefully, trying to get Kageyama to understand. “Like _really_ really like you. I’ve kind of liked you since forever.”

        “Then...but...” Kageyama stumbled trying to process.

        “Look, I’m kind of actually in love with you,” Hinata chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “I kind of selfishly asked you to come here with me because I thought maybe you liked me too and maybe something would happen or you’d do something or...”

        “You...you like me,” Kageyama repeated slowly. “But...you said I was your last minute choice.”

        “I lied,” Hinata smiled awkwardly. “I mean, technically you were my last minute choice, in that I made the choice to ask you last minute. Because I almost chickened out.”

        “So... did you actually need me to come or...?” Kageyama asked.

        “Oh no, I did. Like everything I told you was 100% true,” Hinata clarified. Kageyama felt himself blinking rapidly trying to process as Hinata just stared up at him, his face growing more and more embarrassed. “I just... ok maybe this was a bad idea...and now I’m kind of fuzzy on if you even admitted you liked me when you gave you’re little speech back there...” Hinata looked at Kageyama who was still in disbelief trying to process. “Um, ok...I think I may have broken you... just forget I did that or said any of that, alright? I’m just going to go set myself on fir-”

        In one motion, Kageyama brought his hands to Hinata’s face and connected their lips. Cupping his jaw with one hand, and bringing the other to the back of his neck, Kageyama pulled Hinata closer as he tilted his head to get a better angle. Hinata responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s torso and pressing himself against him. Kageyama slid one hand down Hinata’s neck and chest settling it on his hip. Pulling him as close as possible Kageyama took a step forward, backing Hinata up towards the bed. Taking the few steps, Kageyama maneuvered Hinata so he could lie down on the bed. Kageyama crawled up on top of him, not separating their lips and he moved along. Fitting his knee against Hinata’s groin, he trailed his lips down Hinata’s jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses against his skin. Hinata rubbed himself on Kageyama’s knee while Kageyama began to suck a bruise on his neck.

        “Wait, wait, Kageyama wait,” Hinata breathed, taping against Kageyama’s shoulder to get him to stop. Kageyama immediately pulled up looking down concernedly at Hinata.

        “Wha-what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked worriedly, looking searchingly at Hinata.

        “I... um, well two things,” Hinata said taking a breath. “One, I wanted to make sure that we are on the same page here. You know, about our...feelings and stuff.”

        “Ok,” Kageyama nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “And the second one?”

        “I didn’t want to ruin our clothes,” Hinata chuckled. Kageyama let out a brief laugh.

        “Ok, yeah you’re right. We should be gentle with the clothes,” Kageyama said getting off from on top of Hinata and sitting next to him on the bed. Hinata sat up and moved down so they were both sitting at the edge of the bed with their feet on the floor. They sat in relative silence for a few moments.

        “So I guess you do like me too,” Hinata chuckled, nudging Kageyama who gave him a soft smile. “You do right?”

        “To echo what you said from earlier, ‘I’m kind of actually in love with you’,” Kageyama sighed looking at Hinata softly, who smiled up at him brightly.

        “We’re both so dumb,” Hinata laughed, Kageyama nodded agreeing. “It’s so stupid that it had to take us pretending to like each other to tell each other that we actually like each other.”

        “I’m glad it happened though,” Kageyama said softly, putting his hand against Hinata’s cheek.

        “Me too,” Hinata whispered, leaning into the touch. Kageyama carefully leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Hinata’s lips. Kageyama’s eyes fluttered closed as he kept their forehead touching as Hinata brought his hand to rest on Kageyama’s neck. “Can we not pretend?” Hinata whispered after a moment. “I want to be with you for real. I want to say “my boyfriend Kageyama’ and mean it.”

        “Absolutely,” Kageyama breathed. “My boyfriend Hinata. Definitely not fake.”

        “That makes it sound more fake,” Hinata laughed.

        “Sorry,” Kageyama laughed. “How about, my boyfriend Hinata, who is 100% not pretending to be my boyfriend.”

        “That’s worse,” Hinata giggled, lightly shoving Kageyama’s shoulder. “How about, my boyfriend Kageyama, whom I love.”

        “That’s way better,” Kageyama grinned leaning down to kiss Hinata again. Hinata tilted his head up to get a better angle as he threw his leg over Kageyama’s lap to straddle him. Kageyama settled his hands on Hinata’s hips while Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping their lips and tongues connected. Hinata began to slowly grind down onto Kageyama’s lap when he was cut off by a loud grumbling sound from Kageyama’s stomach.

        “Oh shit, I totally forgot you haven’t eaten yet,” Hinata said pulling back.

        “Oh yeah, me too,” Kageyama said sliding his hand up and down Hinata’s sides. “I got distracted.”

        “Clearly,” Hinata murmured, bending down and kissing at Kageyama’s jaw. He just began to suck at his neck when he heard Kageyama’s stomach rumble again. “Ok well that’s distracting me now, so you need to eat something before we continue anything.”

        “But we are going to continue,” Kageyama asked.

        “Oh fuck yeah,” Hinata said nodding his head. Kageyama gave him a small smirk as he got off his lap. “I’m going to run down and steal some food for us, I’ll be right back ok?”

        “I’ll be right here,” Kageyama sighed. Hinata pressed one last kiss to his lips before he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

        “No, I’m serious it tastes really good,” Kageyama said nodding his head with some difficulty. He lay next to Hinata, propped up on a bunch of pillows and blankets, against the east side of the balcony watching the sun set in the west. All sorts of food and sweets and drinks were scattered around them as they lay in t-shirts and underwear, hidden by the wooden slats of the railing. The only sounds were their soft talking and the distant noises of the party below. “Dunk the fry in the chocolate ice cream.”

        “I feel like you’re trying to get me to eat something horrible,” Hinata said skeptically.

        “Would I do that?” Kageyama asked shaking his head.

        “Yes,” Hinata laughed.

        “You’re right, but not this time,” Kageyama smiled. “Just try it,” Dubiously, Hinata leaned over Kageyama and dunked a fry in Kageyama’s half-empty pint of chocolate ice cream. He brought it to his mouth and his look of suspicion melted into delight.

        “Holy shit, you’re right that’s really good,” Hinata said brightly, taking another fry and repeating the motion.

        “It’s like the perfect salty-hot-sweet-cold combination,” Kageyama said smugly watching as Hinata grabbed the pint and set it set to him.

        “Kind of like you,” Hinata giggled.

        “Ha ha very funny,” Kageyama said in monotone. “You think I’m hot, that’s all I’m taking from there.”

        “I also called you sweet,” Hinata said, licking a bit of ice cream from his lip. He dipped another fry in the chocolate ice cream. “But you’re mostly salty,” Hinata smirked. Kageyama leaned down and took the whole fry in his mouth, licking Hinata’s fingers slightly as took it. “...and hot.”

        “Too hot for you apparently,” Kageyama chuckled, wiping off a bit of ice cream that got on his lip with his thumb.

        “This again,” Hinata rolled his eyes. “She’s a pain in the ass. Natsu only said that because it’s not true.”

        “So I’m not hot?” Kageyama smirked.

        “No, you are,” Hinata said unwillingly. “But I’m just as hot as you are; maybe cuter.”

        “That might be true,” Kageyama said, drinking from his cup of soda.

        “Wait, you really think so?” Hinata asked excitedly.

        “You dumbass,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, setting the cup aside. “What part of “I’m in love with you’ don’t you get?”

        “No, I do get it,” Hinata said, before adding mumbling, “I just find it... hard to think that someone actually finds me that attractive.”

        “I think you’re so attractive, I actually find it distracting,” Kageyama said. Hinata smiled up at him with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. “Sometimes at work, when you’re on your break and you come over to the bar while I’m working, it’s really hard to flirt my way to a better tip because all I want to do is talk to you.”

        “Sometimes I give the drinks a hard sell so I have an excuse to come over and talk to you,” Hinata said smiling leaning closer to Kageyama.

        “Sometimes I purposely mess up a drink order so you have to come back to the bar,” Kageyama smirked leaning down towards Hinata.

        “We’re assholes,” Hinata giggled.

        “I’m ok with that,” Kageyama murmured as he closed the distance between them. He licked his way into Hinata’s mouth tasting the salty and sweetness of the fries and ice cream. Moaning softly, Hinata moved to get closer to Kageyama, straddling his lap carefully. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama neck and settled comfortably on top of Kageyama, who put his hands on Hinata’s waist under his t-shirt. With just the thin barrier of their briefs in between them, Kageyama could feel him and Hinata getting harder by the minute and Hinata grinded his hips down slowly in Kageyama’s lap.

        “God I can’t believe we waited so long to do this,” Hinata panted as he worked the band of his briefs down. Kageyama watched his cock bounce free from the fabric.

        “Me neither,” Kageyama whispered as he watched Hinata take off the briefs completely and t-shirt, toss them through the open doorway and into the bedroom. Hinata settled back down on Kageyama’s lap, pressing himself against Kageyama as much as he could. Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s back, sliding them down to feel the globes of his ass. With a hard suck to Hinata’s nipple, Kageyama pressed Hinata’s body close.

        “Take off your shirt,” Hinata whispered hoarsely. Kageyama separated his mouth from his skin, leaving a thin trail of spit connecting them. With slow, sluggish movements, Kageyama brought his hands to his shirt and peeled it off, tossing it through the doorway. “I’m going to be right back, take off your briefs but don’t do anything until I get back.”

        Hinata got up from Kageyama’s lap, and walked into the bedroom, ducking slightly so as to not be seen. Immediately, Kageyama pulled off his briefs, and tossed them through the doorway. He sat there, desperate from some relief but followed Hinata’s instructions not to do anything. Instead, he cleared the surrounding area, pushing all the food and drinks towards the other side of the balcony, spreading out the blankets and pillows to be more comfortable.

        “You waited, good,” Hinata purred as he walked back over to Kageyama. Setting a small bottle of lube down next to him, he sat down in Kageyama’s lap again, this time their hard cocks touching made Kageyama hissed with need.

        “I don’t know how much longer I can wait though,” Kageyama whispered, running his hands up and down Hinata’s side.

        “Well,” Hinata whispered kissing along Kageyama’s collarbone. “How about you wait until I’m ready to take you in?” His hand wrapped around Kageyama’s length and started a slow pace.

        “Yeah, I can do that,” Kageyama whimpered. Hinata smiled against his skin as he thumbed the head of Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama let out a gasping moan as Hinata sucked on his nipple.

        “You’re going to have to be much more quieter than that,” Hinata murmured, quickening his pace on Kageyama’s cock. “You wouldn’t want everyone down there to hear you right?” He gave Kageyama’s chest a long hot lick.

        “N-no,” Kageyama gasped softly.

        “Good,” Hinata smiled softly. “Now, you’re going to open me up because I’m going to ride you, ok?”

        “Yes,” Kageyama breathed.

        “Here,” Hinata handed him the bottle of lube he gotten up to go get. “I want you to open me up quickly though, I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

        “O-ok I will,” Kageyama whispered taking the bottle in hand. He sat up straighter and Hinata kneeled with his legs on either side of Kageyama’s legs. Shakily, Kageyama poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers as Hinata kissed his neck. “I’m going to, um, I’m going to start now.”

        “Get your fingers inside me right now,” Hinata whispered against his neck.

        “Yes sir,” Kageyama breathed as his forefinger circled Hinata’s entrance.

        “Mmm ‘yes sir’, I like that,” Hinata mumbled happily as Kageyama moved his finger in him. He pushed back against his finger, taking Kageyama’s entire finger in. “Ah, more,” he moaned softly.

        “Yes sir,” Kageyama smirked pulling out his finger. He grabbed the lube and poured more on his fingers, slicking some of the excess on Hinata’s entrance. Slowly, Kageyama pressed in two fingers, scissoring them apart as he entered.

        “Ah,” Hinata gasped quietly. Kageyama pumped his fingers in and out stretching him as he moved. Panting softly on his shoulder, Hinata moved back to meet Kageyama with each movement of his hand. “More, pl-please.” Kageyama pulled out his fingers and poured lube on three fingers. He pushed past the ring of muscle with three fingers and Hinata let out a quiet gasp. Thrusting his fingers in and out, Kageyama bent his fingers and searched around until he found Hinata’s prostate, knowing he did when Hinata’s back gave a sudden arch. “Oh fuck, yes right there,” Hinata moaned into Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama moved his fingers in and out, trying to rub Hinata’s prostate with every motion.

        “Hi-Hinata, I want you,” Kageyama whispered against his skin. “Please, I need to be inside you.”

        “I need you inside me right now,” Hinata whispered. “Please, I want to ride you.” Kageyama removed his fingers with a wet slick sound. Hinata panted against his neck as he struggled to open the lube. After some fumbling, Kageyama poured a generous amount of lube on his painfully hard dick. “I’m going to lower myself on you.”

        “Ok,” Kageyama breathed, watching Hinata maneuver himself to be kneeling over his dick. Hinata slowly lowered himself onto Kageyama, taking him in inch by inch. Letting out a breathy gasp, Kageyama grasped Hinata’s hips trying to keep himself from crying out.

        “I’m almost completely there,” Hinata whispered, resting his hand on Kageyama’s shoulders. “You feel so good.” He lowered himself to be fully situated on his dick. Kageyama bit his lip as Hinata wiggled his hips getting used to the feeling.

        “Please stop wiggling if you want me to last more than 30 seconds,” Kageyama whispered breathily, digging his fingers into Hinata’s hips.

        “Oh no, Kageyama,” Hinata breathed. “I’m in control here.” And with that he began undulating his hips, slow and smooth. Kageyama sucked in a breath through his teeth, as he tried to keep quiet. Hinata pulled himself closer, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Letting out small gasping breaths, Kageyama pressed his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. “You feel so good inside me,” Hinata whispered in Kageyama’s ear. “You’re so hot, and I feel so full.”

        “Fuck,” Kageyama gasped, moving his hands up to grasp at Hinata’s shoulder and scratching down his back.

        “Remember to keep quiet,” Hinata warned. “Or everyone is going to hear you, and they are all going to know that you are fucking your boyfriend out in the open, on the balcony in broad daylight.”

        “Aw fuck,” Kageyama moaned scratching his nails down Hinata’s back. “Fuck, Hinata, please.”

        “I bet you’ve been thinking about doing this the whole time,” Hinata purred moving his hips faster. “Since we got here. I bet when we were watching the movies, all you could think about was us, like this, sweaty and desperate.”

        “Oh god,” Kageyama gasped thrusting up to meet Hinata with each motion.

        “I bet this is all you’ve thought about us doing since you agreed to come with me,” Hinata whispered. “I’m sure this is all you think about. You and me, grinding together hot and primal, fucking until we come screaming. I know that it’s all I’ve thought about. You, coming deep inside me.”

        “I-I’m going to c-come,” Kageyama choked.

        “Come,” Hinata breathed against his skin, and Kageyama immediately came inside him. Gasping and scratching at his back, Kageyama emptied himself, thrusting weakly as Hinata continued to move.

        “You didn’t come yet,” Kageyama whispered when Hinata slowed his pace.

        “Don’t worry,” Hinata breathed, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. “I’m going to finish myself off right now.”

        “No, wait let me,” Kageyama whispered. “I want to...I want to clean you up.”

        “Let me get a towel then,” Hinata said motioning to get up.

        “I meant...” Kageyama began, moving his hands down to where he and Hinata were still connected. With an understanding nod and a smirk, Hinata hoisted himself off Kageyama and moved to turn around. Kageyama watched as Hinata moved his legs to be on either side of him, his come still leaking from Hinata’s entrance. Hinata laid his head down on Kageyama’s calves, and lifted his backside up in the air. “Oh my god,” Kageyama breathed softly, watching the come drip out.

        “Are you just going to watch?” Hinata teased circling his hips. Scowling down at him, Kageyama pressed his tongue flat against Hinata’s entrance. Hinata let out a small yelp as Kageyama moved his tongue around, lapping up his come. Kageyama spread Hinata’s cheeks apart, getting better access to his entrance. “Oh god, fuck,” Hinata moaned, “that’s f-fucking amazing.” Kageyama chuckled softly as he gave a hard suck to the ring of muscle. He pressed his tongue in and out as he massaged Hinata’s skin.

        “Oh my god, I’m goi-going to come,” Hinata panted, digging his nails into Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama rapidly thrust his tongue in and out, sucking hard at Hinata who was gasping desperately. “I’m-I’m c-co-” Hinata panted as he came over Kageyama’s lap. Kageyama pulled his mouth away from Hinata with a wet smacking noise, as Hinata tried to catch his breath.

        “Good?” Kageyama asked softly, rubbing his hand down Hinata’s legs.  Hinata’s body sagged slightly as he breathed heavily.

        “So good,” Hinata whispered breathily. “So beyond good. Like amazing.”

        “Amazing, really?” Kageyama asked, tilting his head to look at Hinata’s blissed out face.

        “Oh yeah,” Hinata sighed. “Sorry I came on your lap.”

        “Don’t worry about it,” Kageyama said, pressing a small kiss to his spine. “Nothing a shower won't fix.”

        “I...I don’t think I can move,” Hinata murmured.

        “That’s ok, I’ll carry you,” Kageyama said. He hoisted Hinata up and moved his body aside. Standing up he looked over the railing to make sure no one was near them and then lifted Hinata up bridal style and carried into the bedroom.

* * *

         Completely clean and fully dressed, Kageyama and Hinata walked back out into the backyard just as the sun was almost completely set. The sky was already mostly dark and the backyard was illuminated by the soft glow of the bonfire several of Hinata’s cousins were in the process of building. The both of them, quiet and happy, walked over to the fire with their fingers intertwined and soft smiles on their faces.

        “There you are Shou,” Natsu said from behind them. They both turned around to she her scowling at them with her arms crossed. “Mom had me looking all over the place for you. You disappeared forever. You guys almost missed the cake.”

        “We were busy,” Hinata shrugged, tightening his hold on Kageyama’s hand.

        “Gross, I don’t even want to know,” Natsu said putting her hand up to stop him from continuing. “I’ll tell mom you’re back from...” she looked between them, “wherever you guys were.”

        “Yeah, you do that,” Hinata agreed sarcastically. Kageyama watched Hinata shake his head as he led them to one of the many tables that had been set up for the guests to sit and eat at. “Don’t tell my sister, but I was actually worried that we missed the cake,” Hinata whispered as they sat down on the long bench at the table.

        “Your secrets safe with me,” Kageyama whispered back.

        “I was wondering where you two had gone off to,” Kiyomi said sneaking up in them from behind. Kageyama jumped slightly at the sounds of the elderly lady’s voice sudden in his ear.

        “Oh, um, sorry grandma,” Hinata said sheepishly. “We just, um,” he glanced at Kageyama whose face was almost entirely red, “mom was introducing Kageyama to literally everyone for hours, so I thought he might’ve been a bit overwhelmed so we went to go, um... relax somewhere. We didn’t mean to be gone for so long.”

        “It’s fine,” Kiyomi smiled patting Hinata’s hair. “I knew you two would find some other entertainment...” Kageyama didn’t think his face could get any redder. “I’m just glad you didn’t miss the birthday cake. This year your cousin Sakura made it which means it’ll actually be edible unlike that disaster cake last year that Ran “made” which of course was entirely inedible.”

        “Uh, yeah,” Hinata said not sure how to respond. “We wouldn’t miss it.” He looked over at Kageyama who just shrugged.

        “Ok well, I’ll see you two later then,” she patting Hinata’s shoulder. Kageyama turned back to Hinata as she walked away and he had the same embarrassed blush that he had.

        “She knows right?” Kageyama asked uncomfortably.

        “Yeah, probably,” Hinata said, shaking and feeling grossed out. “God that’s so horrible. I never needed my grandma coming over to me implying she knew I just had sex like... that was a personal nightmare.”

        “Well she had like 7 sons right?” Kageyama said looking around at all the people milling about and talking. “She’s not exactly naive.”

        “Stop. Talking,” Hinata said putting his hand over Kageyama’s mouth. “Don’t make it worse.” Kageyama just laughed as Hinata moved his hand. “On a less gross note, I hope we didn’t miss the annual uncle fight.”

        “That sounds so intriguing,” Kageyama said sarcastically.

        “No, I’m serious,” Hinata said looking around. “Every time everyone is in one spot, a few of my uncles try to fight each other. It’s hilarious.”

        “Everyone seems to be getting along,” Kageyama said looking around. “I don’t think they’ll be any fights today.”

        “Damn,” Hinata sighed. “That would have been the highlight.” Kageyama looked at him skeptically. “Ok, maybe not the highlight _this_ year, for obvious reasons-”

        “Like getting laid,” Kageyama interjected smugly.

        “Right, of course,” Hinata agreed, rolling his eyes. “But you know, fun none the less.”

        “Well I actually had a fairly pleasant time,” Kageyama said lightly, putting his arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “Despite how much I thought this was going to be a disaster, it turned out...pretty ok.”

        “Pretty ok?” Hinata repeated, turning to look up at him. “I think you mean spectacular. Like ‘left wanting more’ kind of amazing.”

        “Nah, I think I’ve had better parties,” Kageyama teased.

        “Not parties that last as long,” Hinata said smugly. “And this party will always make sure that you have a good time and leave the party satisfied.”

        “Oh I have no plans to leave this party,” Kageyama whispered, kissing the skin right behind Hinata’s ear. “I want to be at this party forever.”

        “Good, cause I’m not letting you leave,” Hinata whispered. Kageyama smiled as he closed the distance between them.

* * *

         It was still fairly dark when Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open. He sleepily reached for his phone on the bedside table and saw that wasn’t even 6am. Sighing, he laid his head back on the pillow and stuck out his hand behind him, feeling nothing but empty bed. Feeling a moment of panic and self-doubt, Kageyama turned his head and saw that the bed next to him was indeed empty and Hinata was nowhere in sight.

        He sat up slightly, looking around the room to see if maybe Hinata had just gotten up for a minute and Kageyama was just still half-asleep. _Where’d he go?_

        “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Hinata said softly as he walked into the room from the balcony, closing the sliding door behind him. The weak light of early morning sunrise created a soft halo around him. “We left a blanket out there and I got cold so I went to get it.”

        “Oh,” Kageyama exhaled, slouching back with the release of air. “I...never mind.”

        “What is it?” Hinata asked crawling onto the bed with the extra blanket on top of him.

        “It’s nothing,” Kageyama said lying back down. “It was just...I don’t know, I had this weird feeling that I kind of dreamt it all when I woke up you weren’t there. You know that weird almost dream state you’re still in when you wake up?” Hinata nodded as he pulled the covers over him and turned on his side to face Kageyama. “I don’t know, it just felt like...I wanted it too much so it had to have been a dream.”

        “I know what you mean,” Hinata whispered. He moved closer under the blankets to Kageyama, intertwining their limbs together. “But I promise this isn’t a dream.”

        “It still feels like it could be,” Kageyama said tightening his hold on Hinata. “Like when you want something so much that you know that there’s no actual way you’d get it unless you dreamt it. That’s what this feels like. Like I’m trying to describe something I’ve only glimpsed; I know it’s real but I don’t have a solid hold on it yet. I’m worried that I’m going to wake up and realize that I fabricated this whole thing. And if that’s the case I never want to wake up. I want to stay in this dream with you.”

        “Whoa,” Hinata breathed. “I should wake you up early in the morning all the time. Are you always this romantic?”

        “Shut the fuck up,” Kageyama chuckled low and deep.

        “I guess not,” Hinata laughed. He nuzzled his face in Kageyama’s chest breathing in the scent of his skin. “I know what you mean though. I almost keep thinking that this is just something that belongs here and once we go back home it’ll be like nothing changed.”

        “I promise it won’t be like that,” Kageyama said softly, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “If this is a dream, I’m never going to wake up from it.” Kageyama pulled Hinata close to him with the arm wound around his waist and they met for a brief kiss.

        “Then let's not wake up,” Hinata purred, brushing his nose against Kageyama’s nose. They lay together, pressing soft kisses to each other and whispering tenderly until the sunrise filled the bedroom with golden light. Kageyama took in Hinata’s face, illuminated by the sunlight and bathed in honeyed light, he knew that this must be reality because his imagination could never conjure up something so beautiful.

        “...like fire,” Kageyama murmured, his eyes flittering across Hinata’s face.

        “What’d you say?” Hinata asked softly. Kageyama eyes met Hinata’s and he felt himself want to tell Hinata everything.

        “You look like fire,” Kageyama whispered. “You’re illuminated by the sunrise, and the golden light makes your ginger hair look like fire. It’s beautiful.” Hinata just stared at him with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Kageyama could feel the heat from his cheeks traveling down all the way to his back and chest. But Hinata's silence actually gave him courage to continue. “I feel like a moth drawn to a flame; I want to stay away from you because I’m afraid of being burned, but you’re so beautiful and alluring that I can’t make myself move away.” Kageyama’s hand brush Hinata’s cheek, and he moved it to play with the ends of his hair.

        “You’re being unfair,” Hinata pouted, much to Kageyama’s confusion. Kageyama raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I could never come up with an equally eloquent way of complimenting you. You’re saying all these amazing things and I’m just so at a loss as to how to put together the words to explain to you how incredible I think you are.” Kageyama watched him with a soft smile.

        “That’s ok, you don’t have to,” Kageyama said softly, moving his hand to rest at the small of Hinata’s back. “It’s enough for me that you’re letting me ramble my sappy nonsense to you.”

        “It’s not sappy nonsense,” Hinata disagreed. “...Ok maybe it’s sappy, but it’s not nonsense.” Kageyama laughed quietly, rubbing small circles into Hinata’s back with his fingers as Hinata’s eyes looking searchingly across Kageyama’s face. “How did I let myself wait this long before being with you?”

        “How were you so oblivious of my feelings?” Kageyama smiled. “I mean, it was pretty obvious; or at least that’s what everyone told me.”

        “I thought I was projecting,” Hinata shrugged. “Honestly, I had a crush on you for what felt like a hundred years. Maybe since the moment I met you.”

        “So did I,” Kageyama sighed. “We’re dumb.”

        “So very dumb,” Hinata smiled. “But I’m glad that we fi-” he was cut off by the sound of his alarm on his phone going off. Untwining himself from Kageyama with a groan, Hinata twisted around and reached for his phone on the bedside table. “Damn it’s already 6:30?”

        “Really? Already?” Kageyama asked stretching his back with a yawn. “Does that mean I have to get up?”

        “Yeah kind of,” Hinata sighed rolling back over to Kageyama. “I have work at 4 today, but I wanted to go home first, and we have to do that drive again.”

        “Ok,” Kageyama said grabbing his phone from his bedside table. He saw that he had several notifications from Oikawa, asking about “the Hinata Situation” in increasing urgency. Rolling his eyes, Kageyama tossed aside his phone and turned to look at Hinata. “So time to go home I guess.”

        “Yeah,” Hinata said softly. He moved himself closer to Kageyama and leaned his chin on his hand. In the soft light of the sunrise glowing off the walls, Kageyama couldn’t look away from the honey-colored boy in front of him. “You’re staring at me again.”

        “You’re just so pretty,” Kageyama smiled. Hinata groaned shoving his shoulder, and rolled off the bed.

        “Ugh I’m going to get dressed,” Hinata laughed getting off the bed. Kageyama smiled softly as he watched Hinata go to his duffle bag. After a moment he got up too and starting getting ready to leave. They got dressed and packed away their things in their bags.

        “Oh um Hinata,” Kageyama said opening the sliding door to the balcony. Hinata turned and looked at him as he pulled on t-shirt. Bending down and picking up the half empty bottle of lube, Kageyama turned and shook it for Hinata to see. “Your lube.”

        “Oh shit,” Hinata said running over. Tripping and falling on the ground in his rush, he took is from Kageyama’s hands.

        “I don’t think you would want to leave that here for your grandma to find,” Kageyama smirked as Hinata chucked it in his bag. He walked over to Hinata and leaned on the wall next to the bed.

        “No I do not,” Hinata shook his head zipping up his inside pocket.

        “Now I just have one question,” Kageyama smirked, crossing his arms watching Hinata. “You purposely brought lube with you? Like, were you that confident that something was going to happen?” Hinata’s face went from pink to beet red.

        “I...I-I said that I hoped something would happen,” Hinata stumbled, embarrassed. “It’s not like...like I was going to force you into anything.”

        “Oh no, I didn’t think of that,” Kageyama smiled. “I’m just surprised at your confidence; a full bottle of lube.”

        “Well I wouldn’t want to bring a half empty bottle,” Hinata mumbled. “That would have been weirder.” He looked away from Kageyama, his ears burning bright red.

        “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Kageyama laughed extending his arm out and tugging Hinata close to him. Pulling him to his chest, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata.

        “You’re an asshole,” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s chest, who just laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s middle and nuzzled his face in further. “A stupid asshole.”

        “An asshole you who you planed to fuck apparently,” Kageyama teased.

        “Ugh, shut up,” Hinata mumbled, squeezing his arms around Kageyama tighter. “You’re so...”

        “Yeah yeah, I know,” Kageyama said, “I’m awful blah blah blah.” Hinata lifted his head to look up at Kageyama.

        “Well I was going to say hot but-” there was a series of several knocks on the door.

        “Shou? I heard a bang is everything alright?” Kiyomi asked, muffled through the door. They looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

        “Yeah we’re alright,” Hinata called out to her. “I tripped but I’m fine. We’ll be out in a second.”

        “Ok,” Kiyomi said. “Try not to hurt yourself, the ambulance takes a while to get all the way out here.”

        “I’ll remember that,” Hinata smirked unwrapping himself from Kageyama. Waiting for her retreating footsteps, Hinata picked up his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Come on my asshole boyfriend who is 100% my actual boyfriend. Let's go home.” With a soft smile, Kageyama picked up his bag and followed Hinata out the door.

* * *

        As Hinata pulled up in front of Kageyama’s apartment building later that afternoon, he let out a resigned sigh. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata who was watching the front door like it had personally offended him.

        “You know I’m just going to see you at work tomorrow,” Kageyama said waving his hand in Hinata’s eye line. “And it’s not like you can’t call me and text me like you normally do.”

        “I know,” Hinata said like he had forgotten.

        “Plus, we can...” Kageyama began, looking down at his hands that were fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, “...you know, go on dates and stuff.”

        “And stuff,” Hinata smirked. Kageyama glanced up at him with a slight smile on his face. “I just wish you were working the bar tonight. It’s so much more fun when you’re there. Not that Bokuto isn’t fun, he just doesn’t respond to my flirting as well as you do.”

        “That’s because Akaashi would have his ass if he did,” Kageyama smirked, unbuckling himself.

        “Oh I’m sure Akaashi still has his ass regardless,” Hinata laughed. “Do you want me to walk you up?”

        “Nah, I’m ok,” Kageyama said leaning towards Hinata. “There’s a 99% chance Oikawa’s up there and he would just make fun of me for hours.”

        “Why?” Hinata asked tilted his head questioningly.

        “Because he knew about my big gay crush on you and he’s mean to me,” Kageyama sighed. “Also he told me I was going to crack this weekend and I just hate proving that fucker right.”

        “Understandable,” Hinata giggled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. Lifting his hand and resting it against Kageyama’s cheek, Hinata shifted forward to get better access to Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama brought his hand up to fist it in Hinata’s wild locks as his licked his way into Hinata’s mouth. He could still taste the chocolate from the candy they shared on the ride back. The scent of Hinata’s floral shampoo was still lingering  in his hair from his shower, and Kageyama thought that he’d love to have his pillow smell like that forever. After a few moments, Hinata separated their mouths trying to take a deep breath as Kageyama continued to kiss his skin where his jaw met his neck. “Well that didn’t make it easier to drive away,” Hinata sighed while Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata’s waist.

        “Then don’t drive away yet,” Kageyama murmured against Hinata’s lips before sucking his lower lip between his own. Soothing Hinata’s lip with his tongue, Kageyama moved to pull Hinata closer to him when Hinata moved back.

        “Ok if we continue we’re going to get a ticket,’ Hinata said wiping his mouth off with his thumb. “And as much as I would love to continue this into car sex, it’s like 1:40 in the afternoon, and someone would totally see us.”

        “Ugh, you're probably right,” Kageyama groaned. He tilted his head to look at Hinata who was shaking his head and smiling softly. “Fine,” Kageyama said opening his car door. He got out of the car and grabbed his duffle from the backseat before closing the door behind him. Hinata lowered the passenger window just before Kageyama began to walk away.  

        “Hey!” Hinata called out to him bending forward a bit to see out the window better. Kageyama turned and leaned down to see through the window. “I’m going to call you when I get off from work ok?

        “Ok,” Kageyama said trying to fight a smile. “I’ll be waiting for it.”

        “”Yeah you should,” Hinata said smugly. “And I’ll probably want to have phone sex with you.”

        “O-ok,” Kageyama stuttered, his face flushed. “I’ll...I’ll be waiting for it.”

        “Good,” Hinata smirked. “Oh and one more thing.”

        “Yeah?” Kageyama asked as he face reddened.

        “You’re my boyfriend,” Hinata smiled.

        “Ye-yeah I know that,” Kageyama flustered.

        “I know, I just like saying it,” Hinata shrugged. “Because it’s for real this time.”

        “Yeah it fucking is,” Kageyama mumbled embarrassed. He met Hinata’s eyes, and only turned redder under his smug smirk. “Wo-would you go already? Don’t you have to get to work?”

        “I do,” Hinata smirked. “See you later my 100% real and not fake boyfriend.”

        “Oh my god,” Kageyama groaned as he walked away from the car and into the main entrance to the building. Getting into the elevator Kageyama tried to pat his face to get it to stop being red with no luck. When the elevator opened on his floor Kageyama hoped that Oikawa wasn’t home as he turned the key in the lock.

        “Oh Suga look who’s back,” Oikawa said twisting his head from his place on the couch to see Kageyama taking off his shoes. He tapped Suga’s head that was resting on his chest and gestured to Kageyama behind them. “It’s Kageyama, back from not fucking his crush.”

        “Oh would you leave him alone,” Suga scolded pinching Oikawa’s thigh. He looked up at Kageyama. “How was it? If you want to be alone we totally understand.”

        “Um yeah actually,” Kageyama said, not one to give up an easy out. “Yeah I think I want to be alone.”

        “It went that bad huh?” Oikawa asked. Suga pinched him again and let out a loud yelp.

        “Um, it was definitely,” Kageyama tried to word it without giving too much away, “not what I expected.”  

        “I’m sure that what ever happened you two will remain really good friends,” Suga consoled.

        “Mhm,” Kageyama said moving his shoes aside, trying to bite down on his smile.

        “It’s not the end of the world, I bet that eventu-” rapid knocking at the door cut off Suga. Oikawa and Suga looked at Kageyama with their eyebrows raised in confusion. Furrowing his brow, Kageyama turned toward the door and opened it carefully. Before he could even register who it was, Kageyama had two arms wrapped around his neck and lips connected to his. Stumbling back, Kageyama caught himself on the wall as his eyes finally registered the bright orange hair and the taste of chocolate on his tongue.

        Sighing into the kiss, Kageyama brought his hands to rest Hinata’s waist, pulling his hips closer to his own. Hinata’s hands roamed down from his neck to Kageyama’s chest as he sucked Kageyama’s lip between his, biting down softly. With a soft moan, Hinata shifted so that he fit his leg between Kageyama’s. He moved his hands slightly under Kageyama’s shirt as he tongued Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama was helpless to resist, trying his hardest not to whimper under Hinata’s movements. Just as Kageyama started to feel himself becoming heated, Hinata pulled away.

        “Have fun being made fun of for hours,” he whispered smirking. With one final soft kiss to Kageyama’s lips, he stepped back. Turning to a very stunned Suga and a smugly surprised Oikawa, Hinata gave them a small wave. “We had sex,” he said gesturing between him and Kageyama before tossing a smile over his shoulder to a still recovering Kageyama, and walked out. There was a few seconds of silence before Suga and Oikawa erupted simultaneously in confused and excited babbling. Kageyama just watched the both of them, not really hearing what they were saying, his head still in the kiss from a few moments ago. Blinking owlishly, Kageyama just watched them ask him questions without really hearing what they were saying. Clearing his throat, Oikawa and Suga fell silent as Kageyama adjusted his shirt. He looked up at them, both staring at him with expectant stares.

        “Hinata and I,” Kageyama began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “We’re um...together now.” He couldn’t help the smile that took over his face as he said that while Oikawa and Suga began a second round of excited chattering.

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot! it's weird because i usually write in chapters but this was fun i hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
